Challenges
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: A new home and a baby on the way...surly this should be an enjoyable time for Ana and Christian? Of course not. Their happy time is put to the test when old enemies resurface. (Follow on from Damages) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

 **Hellllo lovely people! :) I'm Back! :D  
Although i'm still working on my diploma work i have a lot more free time now that i have six weeks off :P (Perks of working with children ;) )  
I am currently working on 3 stories...yes 3 along with my diploma work. I'm a sucker for punishment! Haha! Two Fifty Shades and One for my fellow Hawaii Five-0 lovers.  
The summary sucks i know, but i don't like giving too much away in them.  
Anywho...this story follows on from my previous story Damages. I promised i'd get it out for Summer so here it is xD  
Enjoy!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

xoxoxoxox

"Sawyer!" Beamed Ana as she saw her CPO when she entered the main room, dressed in a white blouse and maternity pencil skirt with flat pumps and her wavy hair tied up in a simple up do, she popped her handbag on the side before making her way over to Sawyer. "You're back!" She grinned as she moved her arms around him and hugged him, squashing him into a bear hug, well as much as a bear hug she could master with her ever growing bump in the way.

After four long months she was glad that he was finally back. Ryan and Reynolds were alright, but they weren't Sawyer. She didn't feel as safe with them as she did with Sawyer and Prescott. She had voiced her concerns to Christian but he assured her that her safety was always the number one priority and she was perfectly safe but it didn't help ease her worries. It wasn't the same. After everything Sawyer and Prescott had done for her, she wanted her team back together again; especially now she was officially unable to keep her pregnancy hidden anymore and the press were itching to get a picture of her bump. When she wasn't with Christian and Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott were the only two she felt safe with, it was nothing against Ryan or Reynolds but it was how she felt and she couldn't ignore those feelings, especially now she was pregnant.

Sawyer couldn't help but smile down to the petite brunette as she hugged him. "It's good to be back Mrs Grey. Sorry it wasn't any sooner."

Ana stood back and looked to him. "Nonsense. Your recovery was the most important thing. All that matters is that you are back and you're healthy." She smiled before smirking. "Besides I know a certain black haired beauty in my office who is going to be very excited that you are back."

Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"If you two have quite finished." Came Christian's voice as he rolled his eyes at the pair of them, arms folded across his chest.

Ana shot him a look. "No we haven't. Go away I'm not your friend right now." She declared with a huff as she folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him, turning her attention back to Sawyer.

Christian's mouth dropped slightly before he looked to Taylor who just offered him a small shrug. Neither of them having a clue what Ana was on about, mainly because she was completely fine when they woke up this morning. Clearing his throat he looked to his wife. "Umm…care to explain why you're not my friend Mrs Grey?"

Ana turned and glared to him, her hands moving to rest on her hips. "You made me fat." She simply told him. "And because you made me fat you won't let me help move into OUR new home."

Taylor gave Sawyer a gentle nudge and the two quietly exited the room to go to the security office. He knew exactly where this was heading. Ana made no secret of wanting to help them move into their new home and Christian was having none of it.

As Sawyer and Taylor left them alone, Christian moved and stepped closer to his wife, his hands moving to rest on her bump as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Baby you're not fat…"

"Tell that to my clothes." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Baby you're not fat. You're perfect. And as for helping move into the new house…" He began looking to her. "I'm not prepared to allow you to carry heavy boxes." He told her tapping her nose before moving his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "You should be taking it easy. You're nearly seven months pregnant. I'm not prepared to take any risks with you two. Once we are in then you can help unpack the boxes…but my answer is a big fat no to you carry boxes. I'm not even having Gail carry any boxes so it's nothing against you. I don't' want either of you around when we having large furniture coming and going."

Ana looked to Christian before sighing and nodding to him as she rested her hands on his forearms. "I just feel…useless. I don't like the thought of not helping."

"You're far from useless baby…besides. I think keeping our son snug and cooking for the next three months or so in here is the most important job." He told her gently rubbing her bump, smiling as he felt the baby kick against his hand.

"Yeah well if our son keeps up his late night antics like he did last night he's going to be grounded before he even arrives into the world." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He's following after you already." She grumbled.

Christian couldn't help but laugh at her comment as he rubbed her bump with a smirk. "Daddy's boy."

"It's not funny Christian!" Ana huffed as she stepped away from him. "Not only was he still wiggling around three this morning while you snored your head off, he was using my bladder as his personal punch bag. I nearly peed myself twice." She grumbled heading to the kitchen and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

Christian scoffed as he followed her into the kitchen and frowned. "I do not snore."

"You did last night." Ana told him before frowning. "Hope you're not coming down with something. I'll ask Mrs Jones to make you a super smoothie." She beamed as she headed over to the fridge and took out her own smoothie.

"No way, I'm not drinking one of those things." Christian pulled a face and shuddered. "The one you had yesterday smelt disgusting and looked like snot."

"Christian they are good for you. Considering your issues with food, I would have thought these smoothies would be right up your street. All healthy and what not."

"I like to eat food not drink it."

Ana rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me Mrs Grey?" Christian mused with a smirk to her as he slowly moved over to her.

Ana looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it Grey. I'm going to work." She told as she moved over to him and stole a kiss off him.

"You'll have Ryan and Prescott today." He told her kissing her back.

Ana frowned to him. "Why not Sawyer and Prescott? I thought Sawyer was back?"

"He is." He told her. "But I'm going to be borrowing him today to help get all the stuff moved into the new house."

"Oh so he can help you move heavy boxes even though he was stabbed four months ago? What if he hurts himself?"

"Yes he can because I have had a full medical evaluation on him from his doctor that he is fit and healthy to come back full time. He didn't go through months of physical therapy for nothing baby. He is back and fitter than ever."

"Well why can't you have Ryan and I'll have Sawyer?" She asked with a frown.

"Because I still need to go over a few things with him. A back to work meeting so to speak. And Sawyer is a fast worker."

Ana looked to him and huffed. "Fine. You can have him for today but I want him back tomorrow." She told him pointing to him. "He's supposed to be my CPO."

Christian laughed. "He is your CPO baby but I just want to get all the stuff in the house. Sooner that is done the sooner we can move in and get everything ready for our new arrival." He told her with a smile as he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to her bump. Calling for Ryan and Prescott he then looked to his wife, cupping her face as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll pick you up later." He promised to her.

Stealing a kiss off her husband Ana then grabbed her handbag and headed over to Prescott and Ryan waiting for her in the foyer before going over to the elevator. Stepping inside she looked back to her husband. "Laters baby." She mused with a smirk to him as the doors closed and headed down to the garage. Stepping out of the elevator as it reached the garage, Ana headed over to the SUV, Prescott and Ryan following shortly behind.

"Mrs Grey." Ryan commented as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks Ryan." Ana smiled as she slid into the back and popped her belt on while Ryan and Prescott climbed into the front and began the drive to SIP.  
As they pulled up outside the building, Ana waited for Ryan to open her door before she climbed out, grabbing her handbag as she headed into the building. "Good morning Claire." Ana greeted smiling to her before she headed into the elevator, Prescott following her in while Ryan stayed down near the entrance like he always did. Getting off on her floor, Ana smiled to her colleagues as Prescott followed behind her. Spotting Hannah Ana grinned. "Hey Hannah."

"Good morning Ana." She beamed to her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, but before you go I have some very good news for you." She told her with a grin.

Hannah looked to her slightly confused. "For me?"

Ana nodded and grinned. "Let's just say tomorrow I'll be having a strapping six foot gentleman returning as my CPO." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Hannah couldn't help but blush slightly and smiled. "Really?"

"Really. He's helping Christian move into the new house today but he should be back tomorrow." She happily told her before heading into her office, popping her bag on her desk before she sat herself down on her desk. Firing up her computer she then grabbed her handbag and dug out her phone, double checking to see if she had a message from Christian before she moved it to the side and began working through her emails.

"One cup of tea and a chocolate chip cookie, they're fresh from the bakery down the road." Beamed Hannah as she stepped into Ana's office and popped it onto her desk. "I also have had Boyce Fox on the phone, he said he has some new ideas for a new book but he'd like to run them past you and see what you think. He said he'd call back to see when you'd be able to see him."

"Thank you Hannah." Ana smiled before nodding. "Sure, whenever you see a free slot just book him in for me. If he calls back today and my afternoon is free I can see him today or whenever he is around."

"You got it. Oh and this just came for you." She smiled to her passing her an envelope.

Taking the envelope, Ana smiled to Hannah, watching her leave before she looked down to the envelope once more. Turning it over she frowned reading the stamp imprinted over the seal. **King County Adult Detention.** Who would be writing to her from there? She couldn't think of anyone. Grabbing her cookie she took a bite out of it as opened the envelope and pulled out the contents and opened it up. Reading the top her eyes widened before she nearly choked on her cookie as she read what is was. A visitation request from Jack Hyde.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.  
** **Okay you lucky lot i'm giving you another chapter!  
** **I'm going to try and update every other day so it still gives me time to write up chapters but seeing as i'm in a good mood i'm going to give you this chapter as well as the first chapter of my new story later tonight ;)  
So keep your eyes open. You won't want to miss it ;) (Around 11:30pm UK time)  
Favourite, Follow, Review :) Please let me know what you think!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Ana stared at the document in her hand. She couldn't believe it. Why the hell would Jack Hyde want to see her? Her hand instantly went to her bump as she quickly blinked back the tears to prevent them from falling. She had tried so hard to try and forget everything he had did to her. The nightmares had stopped both to the relief of both her and Christian but this was just threatening to open old wounds. She could feel the bile rising in her throat the more she thought about it. Grabbing her phone she dialled the only person she knew who would be able to offer her advice on what to do. Nervously bouncing her leg she looked to her door before she relaxed a little as they answered the phone. "I need to see you." She whispered trying not to burst into tears. "It's an emergency." She looked to Prescott before sighing. She didn't want Christian knowing. Not yet. "Are you able to come to my office? I don't want Christian knowing and security will tell him."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Came the reply.

"Thank you." She whispered before she hung up the phone and popped it on the side before her eyes travelled back to the request form. Putting the document away not wanting to see it anymore she tried to busy herself with work. She couldn't think about it. She would end up over thinking it and driving herself crazy. Her paranoia was starting to make an appearance and it made her more nervous the longer she waited. As a knock came at the door, Ana jumped slightly before she looked up as Prescott entered.

"Urm Mrs Grey…you have someone who would like to speak to you…"

Ana frowned slightly noticing that Prescott didn't feel comfortable. "Who?"

"Elena Lincoln."

Ana's face drained of colour. This day was going to get worse by the minute. She could feel it. "Are you serious?"

"Very. She says she's not leaving until she has spoken with you." She paused and sighed. "I'm going to call Mr Grey."

"No." Ana cut in looking to her. "Don't call him. Let her in."

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey won't be happy. He's asked us to make sure she stays away from you. He would want to know that she is here."

"Considering the day I'm currently having I don't really care right now. Send her in."

Prescott looked to her for a moment before she gave a nod and opened the door for Elena to walk through.

Looking up as Elena came in, Ana tried her hardest to glare at her, but her with her current mood it was pretty much impossible. Elena was wearing a short black dress, emphasising her curves and her hair was flowing loosely over her shoulder. Not only did she looked older than she was but she looked like she was going to a funeral. Classic Elena fashion.

"Anastasia. So lovely to see you." She mused looking to her as she moved and sat on the white couch opposite Ana's desk.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual. What do you want Elena?" Ana asked bluntly looking to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Christian."

Ana rolled her eyes as she relaxed back in her chair. "My husband is no concern of yours."

"But it will be your concern when your baby arrives."

Ana frowned as she looked to her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning Christian isn't ready to be a father. And seeing as each day your due date comes closer…the inevitable is going to happen."

"And what is the inevitable Elena? Please enlighten me."

"He'll leave. He won't be able to cope with a child. He doesn't know the first thing about children."

"Unlike you of course." Ana snapped looking to her before got to her feet, her hormones getting the better of her. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Elena because I am only going to say this once. You are here on a free pass which means I allowed you to come in here without my husband's knowledge or his interference." She narrowed her eyes. "But make no mistake I will be telling him about our encounter. But let's get one thing crystal clear. Christian is **my** husband. Not yours. He is **nothing** to do with you. And frankly whatever bullshit you want to try and tell me I'm never going to believe in a million years considering the last stunt you pulled with us. Christian is ready to be a father because he loves me and he loves his baby. Whatever evil little plan you are trying to pull off in that sick, perverted little head of yours ends now. Now get out of my office. Out of my building and out of mine and my husband's lives. You are not welcome." She told her firmly before sitting back down in her chair. She had nothing more to say to the woman.

Elena glared to her as she got to her feet. "Well when it all falls apart don't be surprised. Christian will find his way back to me. One way or another. He always does. He'll never be happy with a little mousy thing like you. Sooner or later he will realise what a gold digging whore you really are."

Hearing her Ana saw red. Getting to her feet she marched over to Elena and slapped her full force across the face, ignoring the sting in her hand as she glared at her. "You stay away from me and you stay away from Christian." She warned her.

Elena's head swung to the side at Ana's hit before she looked to her and smirked. She knew she was getting under her skin. "So there is a little bit of fire in you after all." She rubbed her cheek before smirking. "But it'll never be enough. You will never be enough and neither will that child. He'll get rid of both of you as soon as he comes to his senses."

Ana practically went for her. Grabbing a fist full of hair as she tried to hit her again.

"Mrs Grey!" Prescott shouted as she burst in, pulling Ana away from Elena as Ryan came running up. "Get her out of here!" Prescott demanded as she pushed Elena towards him, not caring if she ended up hurting her. Elena had caused enough problems for Ana and Christian.

"This isn't over Anastasia!" Elena shouted as Ryan dragged her out of the building.

Ana moved away from Prescott and headed over to the window to try and catch her breath. She was furious. The rage was radiating off her. She wanted to just burst into tears but she refused to do it in front of **that** woman.

"Mrs Grey are you alright?" Prescott asked as she moved closer to her.

Ana gave a nod of her head.

"Can I get you anything?"

Ana slowly shook her head.

"I'll take it from here." Came a strong British voice from behind them.

Ana turned her head slightly to look and smiled weakly to John Flynn.

Prescott gave a nod before she left the office, gently closing the office door behind her.

"Thank you for coming John." Ana whispered as she looked back out of the window.

"Well you said it was an emergency on the phone…then as I pull up I see Elena Lincoln is being escorted out of the building with a bright red cheek."

Ana laughed without humour as she kept her eyes locked out the window onto the busy street. "Believe it or not she wasn't the reason I needed to see you."

"Maybe not but considering how Elena left…I think we have a lot to discuss. Come sit down. You need to relax before your blood pressure goes through the roof."

Ana gave a nod as she moved back over to the desk and sat herself down, running her fingers through her hair as she looked to Flynn across from her.

"So. Where shall we start?" He asked looking to her, relaxing back into the chair.

Ana sighed as she grabbed the envelope and slid it over to him, refusing to speak a word.

Taking the envelope Flynn opened it and scanned through the document before he then looked to Ana. "Have you spoken to Christian about this?"

"No. I know it won't go down well. In fact I dread to think what his reaction would be. We've been in such a good place and we've been so happy. This is just threatening to open old wounds. Both mine and Christian's."

Flynn looked to her. "Would you consider seeing him?"

Ana frowned. "What the hell would that achieve?"

John sighed as he sat forward and looked to her. "Sometimes victims who want to move on in their lives come face to face with their attackers, in a way they find it comforting so they are able to close that chapter in their lives and therefore move forward."

"I thought that chapter was closed." Ana admitted with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead a little. "Even if I thought that seeing Jack would help…Christian would never allow it."

"Ana, do you want to go and visit Jack?" Flynn asked. "Forget about Christian and his reaction. Do you want to see him?"

Ana looked to him, not sure of what to say before the swift kick in her stomach confirmed what she wanted. What she needed. "I don't want to see him." She began looking to him. "But I need to see him. I need answers. I need to know why he did what he did. I need that closure. The fact that this visitation request has sparked a panic from me…maybe I was just ignoring the problems. Putting everything to the back of my head so I could forget."

"Then tell Christian that. He might not be happy about it but that will be the fear in him talking. After what Jack did to you Christian's first instinct will be to protect you which will mean keeping you away from Jack, especially considering that he sent the request here and not to your home. Christian might see that as threatening. But you need to stand your ground and explain why you need to see Jack. Invite him to come with you; it'll be his reassurance that you still need him."

"But I do need him."

"And it's just what he needs to hear. Jack is in prison. He can't hurt you or Christian anymore. Remember. Communicate. Go home and talk like adults about this okay? If you're willing to talk then he is more likely to listen."

Ana simply nodded as she looked to him before running her fingers through her hair once more, her eyes moving to the window.

"What happened with Elena?" Flynn asked softly.

"She was being a bitch." Ana told him bluntly. "She got under my skin. And I let her. I just…snapped."

Flynn sighed as he looked to her. "She got the reaction she wanted from you. She was seeing how far she could push you."

"Well she succeeded." She mumbled as she rubbed her bump as she felt the baby move around. "She said that me and the baby wouldn't be enough for him. That I'm just a gold digging whore."

"You are enough." Flynn assured her. "You both are. Elena Lincoln is playing her last card. She's run out of ideas to try and get Christian on her side and she was simply provoking you in hoping that Christian will go to her to comfort her. She knew she could get under your skin."

"And I was foolish to let her."

"You're not foolish Ana. You're pregnant. Your hormones are bound to heighten your emotions. She used it to her advantage but it certainly won't put any stress between you and Christian. He loves you. Not her. He never loved her, it has always been you."

"But I hit her."

"And after those comments she made I'm not surprised." He smiled to her. "Don't worry about Elena Lincoln. She's not worth stressing over. You and Christian are in a good place. This doesn't need to affect you. Elena's doing what she does best and that's get on everyone's last nerve."

Ana was about to respond before she jumped slightly as Christian came bursting into her office, his face drained of any colour.

"Anastasia." He breathed as he moved over to her and embraced her. "Ryan called me. I can't believe she came here." He pulled back and gently cupped her face. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Ana just gave a little nod. "I'm fine." She smiled a little to him.

Christian pressed a kiss to her forehead before his eyes found Flynn for the first time. Frowning he stood up straight. "John." Christian greeted before looking between the two. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I asked to see him." Ana mumbled running her fingers through her hair. "I needed to see him."

Flynn looked to Ana who sighed and gave a slight nod. They needed to get this out in the open now. "Christian why don't you come and sit down and I'll explain."

Christian looked to Flynn before he then looked to Ana before reluctantly moving to sit down in a spare chair opposite Ana, his eyes locked onto hers. He was worried. What did Elena say to her to make her call Flynn.

"Christian I want you to know that Ana didn't call me because of the incident with Elena…I was already on my way over when that happened."

Christian frowned as he looked to Flynn before he looked to Ana, his features softening. Now he was worried. If he wasn't here because of Elena then why was he here? "Baby what's going on?"

Ana looked to Flynn who nodded before she looked to Christian and sighed. "I received a visitation request from Jack Hyde."

Christian's face paled hearing that name. His jaw clenched as he took a breath and closed his eyes. "I'll kill him." He whispered shaking his head as he got to his feet as he started to pace Ana's office, running his fingers through his hair. This could not be happening. This monster couldn't be working his way back into their lives. He wouldn't allow it.

Ana looked to Christian before she looked to Flynn who gave her an encouraging nod. "I want you to come with me to see him." She told him looking to him.

Christian stopped as he looked to Ana. "What? Are you crazy? We are not going to see him. No fucking way."

Ana sighed as she got to her feet and looked to him. "Christian we **need** to do this."

"We don't need to do anything, Anastasia." He told her firmly as he shot her a look. "We are not going to see him. End of discussion."

"No not end of discussion." Ana snapped looking to him. "This isn't about us going to see an old enemy Christian. This is about is going to get answers about why he did this to **us**. He might have physically and mentally hurt me but he emotionally hurt you and we need to know why. He targeted you and we need to know why. We need those answers so we can close that chapter of our lives and concentrate on this important part of our lives. Our baby."

Christian glared at Flynn. "What physiatrist bullshit are you putting into her head?"

"He's not putting anything into my head Christian. You think I **want** to go and see Jack? I don't want to go and see him but I need answers. **We** need answers." She shook her head as she moved to sit down and looked to him blankly. "We can either do this together or I will do it without you."

"You can't be serious right now." Christian commented as he looked to her.

"I'm deadly serious Christian. You might not want answers but I do. Not ten minutes ago I had your paedophile of an ex in here making it perfectly clear that when you come to your senses you are going to drop me and our baby as soon as you can and go running back to her because after all I'm just a gold digging whore." She spat as she glared at him before shaking her head. "Just go." She mumbled before she looked to John. "Thank you for coming."

Flynn nodded as he got to his feet and looked between the couple. "Communicate." He told them before looking to Christian. "Listen and communicate as a couple." Looking to them each one last time he left the office, gently closing the door behind him. They still had a lot to talk about and it might be easier if he wasn't there.

Christian looked to Flynn and watched him leave before he then looked to his wife. He didn't know what he should do but right now he wanted to get rid of the big fucking elephant in the room. Elena Lincoln. He thought she was out of their lives but when Ryan called him and told him what happened. He was both furious and worried. Furious with Elena for even thinking about pulling this stunt but worried about Ana and the impact it would have on her. He knew it wouldn't have gone down well. Grabbing a chair he moved it next to Ana as he then sat himself down and swivelled Ana's chair for her to face, leaning forward he moved his hands around hers, frowning slightly as she winced he then turned her hand around and looked to her red palm.

"I hit her." She mumbled refusing to look at him. "And no. I'm not sorry about it either."

Softly stroking her hand he looked to her. "You shouldn't have let her in."

Ana looked to him. "If you're going to lecture me. Save it. I'm not in the mood for it. I wanted to know what she wanted. I gave her a free pass but not anymore. If she's going to be a constant problem in our lives then I will be taking the necessary measures."

"Ana she wants you to react…."

"And I will be. I'll be emailing your dad and I'll be putting in a restraining order by the end of the day. I don't want her near me and I don't want her near you and I don't want her in breathing distance of our son. You've cut all ties with her. Pulled out of her businesses yet she's still coming around causing fucking problems for us. She's pushed me too far this time." She told him, her voice breaking as she got to her feet and headed over to the window as she fought back the tears.

"Hey, hey…" Christian got up and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her head and held her close to him, softly rocking her side to side as she clung onto his t-shirt. He could feel how tense she was. If this was how she was feeling he dreaded to think how he would feel if he had actually heard everything. He knew he would have lost it completely if he heard anyone saying those things to Ana but knowing Elena said it…it infuriated him even more. Kissing her head once more he looked down to her. "Let's go…"

Ana frowned as she looked to him. "What?"

"Please come home…you're so tense, you need to relax. We will sort this shit with Elena together and we will discuss the whole Jack Hyde thing…"

Ana looked to him before she sighed and gave a slight nod. She knew he wouldn't give in and right now she didn't have the energy to argue with him. She wanted to go home and have a nice relaxing bath. This morning had not gone as planned, she could happily forget today had ever happened but right now she'd settle for an afternoon in her husband's arms. He was her solace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Feeling a bit more relaxed?" Christian whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his wife's neck, running his hands over Ana's bump as they relaxed in the bath together. He knew this would help her relax and considering the morning she had, he knew she would need it. When he got the call from Ryan saying he had to escort Elena Lincoln out of the building he felt sick. He had warned Elena many times to stay away from Anastasia but for her to go behind his back and go and see her made his blood boil. He didn't want that woman anywhere near his family.

Ana gave a slight nod as she stayed relaxed in Christian's arms, her hands resting on his thighs as she just let his hands wander her body, bringing the warm water over her. A bath did always make her feel better.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked down to her. Since they left SIP Ana had hardly said a word.

"Maybe later. I don't have the energy right now." She mumbled closing her eyes. She knew they would probably end up arguing and she just didn't have it in her right now. She just wanted to forget today had ever happened.

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he nodded a little. "Well let's get you into bed. Do you want anything to eat?"

Ana shook her head as she climbed out of the bath tub. "I don't have much of an appetite right now." She mumbled, grabbing a towel she moved it around her body before heading into their bedroom and drying herself off, slipping one of Christian's shirts and boxers. Most of their stuffed was packed away and on the way to the new house. All they had left were a few spares clothes in case things were delayed and they had to stay here a few more days. Throwing the towel into the laundry bin she rubbed her eyes and she moved over to the bed and popped herself down, rubbing her bump a little as she felt the baby moving around. She suddenly felt so exhausted.

Following Ana into the bedroom, he popped on a pair of clean boxers and jeans and t-shirt before he moved and sat down next to Ana, moving his arm around her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He knew she was distancing herself. Hyde was opening old wounds and he hated how it was affecting Ana. He didn't want her to relive those horrible times again. "Don't push me away baby." He whispered to her, his hand moving to rest on top of hers that was resting on her bump.

"I'm just tired." She whispered back to him.

"Then rest." He told her kissing her head again. "I'm going to check in with Taylor with what's happening at the house then I'll make some phone calls regarding Elena and Hyde."

"I don't want to argue about Hyde Christian." She told him with a sigh.

"We're not." He told her with soft smile. "You were right…we need to go and see him to get answers. I was just shocked…I thought he was someone we'd never have to deal with again."

"He can't hurt us anymore Christian." She told him looking to him. "Hyde is behind bars. He isn't going to be free for a long time. He purposely targeted you…we need to know why." She whispered to him.

Christian nodded as he kissed her head. "Lay down. Get some rest. I'll come wake you up in a little while." He promised with a smile to her.

Ana nodded a little as she moved back slightly as she laid down on the bed, laying on her side she cupped her bump slightly hoping their little boy would soon calm down. She really needed to get some sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Grabbing a throw from the end of the bed, Christian moved it over his wife, pressing another kiss to her head before he left the bedroom, gently closing the bedroom door behind him before he headed to his office. Grabbing his phone he text Taylor to come back to Escala immediately before he sat at his desk and turned on his laptop. It was the only things that he hadn't packed away ready for the new house. He had bought a new desk for the new home so he saw no need to keep his current one. As an email came through from Elena he couldn't help but roll his eyes before running his fingers through his hair. Taking a breath he opened the email.

 **From: Elena Lincoln  
To: Christian Grey.  
Subject: Your crazy wife.  
**  
 _Dearest Christian,  
I know it has been a while since we last spoke and I have no doubt that dear Anastasia will tell you about our little encounter, but I just want you to know there are always two sides to every story. You of all people should know that. I came to Anastasia today in hoping to clear the air, make amends in time for your arrival. I don't want to be the enemy. She attacked me. It was unprovoked. She went crazy. I know pregnant women have a range of hormones but she was like a woman possessed. She's crazy! I won't be pressing charges against her attack but I plead with you to please be careful. I would hate for her to take her anger out on you.  
Stay safe, all my love  
Elena x_

Christian's mouth dropped as he read the email. Was this woman actually serious right now? Did she seriously think he would believe her over his own wife? Shaking his head he emailed her back, his finger slamming down on the keys as he typed. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

 **From: Christian Grey  
To: Elena Lincoln  
Subject: My wife.**

 _Elena.  
If you think for one second that I believe any of that bullshit you just put in that email then you are seriously mistaken. I have warned you plenty of times to stay away from Anastasia. What part of that was unclear to you? As for not provoking her you forget I know exactly what you like and you would take any opportunity you could to put a strain between me and my wife. I'm not stupid I know you provoked her and when she wakes up I'll find out exactly what you said to upset her. Do you seriously think I would believe anything you say over my wife? You're the crazy one Elena and now you have pushed me and my wife too far. This will be the last email you ever receive from me. You stay away from me and you stay away from my wife. If I hear you go anywhere near Anastasia again I will have you arrested, especially seeing as there will be a restraining order in place by the end of the day. __**DO NOT**_ _try and contact me again._

 _Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Shaking his head Christian got up from his desk, taking his phone with him as he headed into the kitchen as he text his father to sort out a restraining order for him against Elena. Elena had gone too far and he knew his father would happily do this for them. His whole family despised Elena after finding out what she did to him. To go and see Ana at work was bad enough in the first place but to claim that Ana attacked her unprovoked? She was crazy!

"Good afternoon Mr Grey." Gail smiled to him as she finished wiping down the counters. "Can I get you anything?"

Looking up to Gail, Christian shook his head a little and smiled to her. "No thank you, I'll wait for Anastasia to wake up."

Gail smiled and nodded as she carried on with her chores.

"Mr Grey." Came Taylor's voice as he came out of the elevator and over to his boss.

Hearing Taylor's voice, Christian looked to him before gesturing to his office, heading in himself and plonking himself down on the chair.

Following Christian into the office, Taylor gently closed the door behind him as he looked to his boss. "Everything alright sir?" He asked as he sat down opposite him.

"Far from it but before we get into that how is the house coming along?"

"Excellent sir. All the upstairs furniture is now in place and the correct boxes have been placed into the correct rooms ready for unpacking. As I left the company delivering the kitchen appliances had pulled up. Sawyer will ensure everything runs smoothly in my absence and of course your brother is still there also taking charge making sure everything is put in the correct place. All we are waiting for now is for your living room furniture to be delivered then that's all the large stuff moved in. I'd say it's quite a possibility you could stay there tonight as long as you don't mind boxes everywhere, ready to unpack."

"And what about your apartment? How is that coming along?"

Taylor smiled. "Everything is ready. Gail will love it sir, Gia Mateo has done a brilliant job, even the room for my Sophie is perfect."

Christian smiled a little. "I'm glad. I think Anastasia will be thrilled to be able to move in tonight. Unpacking boxes might help keep her mind off today."

Taylor frowned a little. "Sir?"

Christian sighed. "We had two incidents today." He began looking to him. "My father is the process of sorting out a restraining order against Elena Lincoln. She turned up at SIP, provoked Anastasia who ended up slapping her. I am yet to speak to Ana about it and find out exactly what Elena said but it was Ana who insisted on the restraining order to which I am more than welcoming after the email Elena sent me. Ana was pretty upset about it. Now knowing Elena as soon as she receives the restraining order she's bound to try something so I need you to make sure security are on high alert, also I know she doesn't know where our new home is but I wouldn't put anything past her."

"Yes sir. I will gather all security and inform them of this and make sure they are aware that she is not to come anywhere near you or Mrs Grey. I'll also make sure the security detail for your family are also aware in case she tries to turn up at your parent's house."

"She's a very brave woman if she does. My mother would skin her alive."

"Yes but as we know…we can't put anything past her."

Christian nodded. "You're right. Make sure everyone is informed."

"And incident two?" Taylor asked looking to him.

Christian sighed as he flopped back in his chair, his arms dangling over to the sides. "Jack Hyde sent Ana a visitation request." He told him through gritted teeth.

Taylor's jaw tightened as he heard his boss, anger flashing through his eyes. He could never forget what that monster did to Ana. What he did to Sawyer. He put so many people through so much pain. "I hope she threw it in the bin." He grumbled.

"She wants to go and see him."

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?" He asked looking to him.

"She believes we need answers as to why he did what he did. Helps us gain closure and truly forget about him. But I know she's absolutely terrified. She was that shaken up about it that she called Flynn."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Christian nodded. "I did try and forbid it. That I didn't want her anywhere near him but we argued and she said that she will do it with me or she will do it without me. Least if I go with her I can keep her safe." He looked to Taylor. "He's currently in King County Adult Detention. I want you to arrange the visit. I want us in a private room away from any prying eyes. Also I want you in the room with us. I would say for Sawyer to be there too but I don't want to end up bringing up horrible memories for him. Ana is already starting to shut down. I don't want Sawyer to be out of focus."

"I'll discuss it with Sawyer and see how he feels. Maybe Flynn is right. Maybe this will be the closure they both need to move on from what he did to them."

Christian nodded. "Maybe. Let's just hope it does that and not set them back."

"I'll contact the prison and set everything up. I'll also get Welch to dig more into Hyde and his past. See if he can find anything out on him. The more information we have the better, especially if he starts bringing stuff up in your meeting. We need to be prepared. Anything else sir?"

"Take Gail to see her new home." He told him with a smile. "Do you have anything else you need to move into the apartment?"

Taylor smiled before shaking his head. "No sir. Gail made sure everything was packed and ready to go. All I have left is a small case with spare clothes."

"Well take it all with you. Tonight we will all be in our new home." He told him with a smile.

"Yes Mr Grey. The removal company will be here shortly to pick up all your cars. Prescott and Ryan are in the security office if you need anything and they can bring you to the house when you are ready. "

"Thank you Taylor. I'll let you know when we are on the way over."

Taylor nodded as he left the office.

Christian watched him leave before he ran his fingers through his hair. Closing his laptop he grabbed everything he needed, giving the office a one last look over making sure he had everything before he left it for the final time. Closing the door behind him he headed back up to the bedroom, seeing Anastasia still asleep he grabbed his laptop bag and quietly packed it away before moving to the boxes by the door and popping it down with them. There was only two boxes left for them to take and they were just some spare clothes for them. He smiled to himself knowing they were finally going to be moving into their new home. He hoped this would cheer Anastasia up considering what a crappy morning they've had. Crawling onto the bed, he gently crawled over his wife and softly peppered her face with kisses. "Wake up baby…" He whispered as he continued to pepper her with soft kisses.

As soon as Ana's head hit the pillow earlier she was out like a light. She was exhausted and she just needed to rest. She needed a chance to recharge. Feeling her face being peppered and Christian's voice a soft smile moved across Ana's lips as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him. "How long have I been asleep?" She whispered rolling onto her back, gazing up to her husband, a small yawn passing her lips.

"Just over an hour, but I didn't want you to sleep too long in case you weren't able to sleep tonight." He smiled down to her. "I have some very good news…" He whispered pecking her.

"You have my attention…" She whispered back, rubbing her eyes a little, keeping her eyes locked on him, curious as to what this good news was.

"Well I've just had a meeting with Taylor…most of the furniture is in, they're just waiting for the living room furniture to be delivered…tonight we will be sleeping in our new home."

Ana grinned as she heard him and moved to lean up on her elbows. "Really?"

Christian nodded and smiled down to her. "Yes. Upstairs is complete, when he was leaving the kitchen company were delivering the appliances…all we have to do is unpack the boxes…"

Ana sighed happily, running her hands up his chest to his face she bought him down and kissed him. "Can we do the baby's room first?" She asked with a grin up to him.

Kissing her back Christian smiled and nodded. "Of course. I think there are only five boxes we have to unpack and only three of them are clothes the rest is diapers, and wipes and that kind of stuff and bedding for his crib."

"Well in that case…shall we go home and get started?" She whispered with a smile to him.

Christian smirked down to her. "How about we say a final farewell to this bed? Because we have a new bed at home waiting to be christened…" He whispered peppering kisses down her jaw, onto her neck, placing a kiss on the spot below her ear knowing how much it turned her on.

Biting down on her lip as Christian kissed that one spot, Ana cupped his face and bought his lips to hers, their soft kisses soon turning into kisses of passion, the kisses getting more intense each second as moans passed Ana's lips as Christian's tongue gained entry into her mouth. Right now she just wanted to be with him. She didn't want to think about Jack. She didn't want to think about Elena. All she wanted was to be in this happy bubble with her husband. They were moving into their new home. It was their fresh start. A new beginning for them and she wasn't going to let Jack or Elena bring her mood down. This was their moment, no one else's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Christian, its perfect!" Ana beamed with a huge grin as she looked at their baby boy's room now complete. As soon as they arrived at the house two hours ago, Ana was determined to get their baby's room ready before anything else. The room was decorated in soft blues, similar to Ana's eye colour. The cot was ready, although he wouldn't be sleeping in there just yet, but she still wanted it ready. His wardrobe was filled, though their little bundle of joy didn't have as much clothes as she thought, but she knew Aunt Mia would soon change that considering she was in the process of planning her baby shower. His changing table was set up and everything was in its place. It was perfect. She couldn't be happier with the result. "As much as despise the woman, Gia Mateo knows how to do her job." She mused before looking to her husband who had just finished building the Moses basket ready to go into their own bedroom…well the one of many baskets they had. She wanted a basket in most of the rooms.

Christian smiled to his wife as he moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her head. "I'm glad you like it baby."

"Like it? Christian I love it." She smiled to him and sighed happily moving her arms around him resting her chin on his chest as she looked up to him. "Shall we get started on our room?"

Christian nodded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yes lets. Gail will start the kitchen for us and Elliott and Taylor will finish the last touches in the living room."

Ana grinned up to him, quickly pecking him she then headed to the bedroom next to their baby's. She was so excited. All the problems she had earlier today have now melted away. She knew they would have to talk about them eventually but right now she was living in the moment and enjoying this time of settling into her new home.  
Heading into the bedroom, Ana smiled at the view they had. A perfect view of the Sound. The ceiling-height-windows capturing every inch of the Sound perfectly. Tearing her eyes from the view she then frowned down at the boxes and looked to Christian as he came in with Moses basket and popped it down by their bed. "I didn't realise we had this much stuff…"

Christian smiled as he moved over to her, moving his arms around her he rested his hands on her bump. "We could always pay someone to do it for us?" He suggested down to her.

Ana gasped as she turned to face him and frowned. "No. We are not paying someone to put our clothes away. Besides I don't want someone going through my underwear and no doubt you don't want that either." She pointed out. Luckily the bed was already made up so whatever they didn't get through this evening could wait until tomorrow. "We will just do this one box at a time." She told him as she opened up all the boxes and glanced inside them. "Okay so this box is all your socks…" She mumbled mainly to herself. Going into their walk in closet so looked at it and smiled. It was so big but at the same time so perfect. There was plenty of room for both of them and her vanity mirror was just…stunning. It was white with lace effect, all new make-up brushes, hair brushes and everything else she would need.  
Going over to Christian's side of the closet she inspected it briefly before nodding to herself and going back into the bedroom and smiling to Christian. "I'll say it again. Gia Mateo is a genius." She laughed and shook her head. "Don't tell Kate I said that."

Christian smiled as he picked up a box and headed into the closet before coming back out to get more boxes. "That she is." He smiled to her and headed in.

Following Christian into the closet she smiled. "Okay, you get the boxes and I'll start putting everything away." She told him as she went down to the first box. Heading to his side, she grabbed his box of socks and opened up a draw before popping them all in. She was tempted to just chuck them all in but she knew he wouldn't approve. Pulling another box to her she opened it up and frowned not recognising anything. "What's all this?" She asked before looking to the box to see if it was marked.

Coming in with another box, Christian then looked to his wife and smiled. "Oh that was sent over from Caroline. It's their new range of maternity nightwear."

"That woman is a life saver. Nothing of mine fits anymore and even your clothes are getting a bit snug around the middle."

"Well if you need more maternity stuff just give her a call and she'll happily send some stuff over…I want you comfortable."

"I know, when we've unpacked I'll see what I've got and what I could do with." She told him with a smile.

Christian smiled to her and nodded as he bought in the remainder of the boxes before he happily began unpacking. He found it quite therapeutic and in the process he even decided to throw some things out that he didn't need or want anymore. Who would have thought he, Christian Grey would be doing this? Because he certainly didn't!

Xoxo

"I'm tired and I'm starving and my feet hurt." Ana grumbled with a pout as she flopped back on the bed. Three hours later their closet and their bedroom was complete. She couldn't believe how much stuff they had. Two boxes were being donated to charity because they didn't want the clothes anymore.

Moving onto the bed, Christian moved Ana's feet onto his lap as he began to rub her feet for her. "But it's done." He told her with a smile. "How about we go downstairs and see what we can eat?" He suggested to her.

"Hmmm…food." Ana grinned with a smile as she sat up and then looked to him. "How about after we've eaten we have a nice bubble bath in our new tub?"

"I like the way you think, Mrs Grey." He mused with a smile as he took her hands and helped her to her feet. Moving his arm around her, he led her out of the bedroom and downstairs. Seeing everything was done his mouth dropped a little. "I think I need to give everyone a pay rise…"

"I agree…" Ana mumbled as she looked around. "Everything is so perfect." She whispered with a grin to him before she then lifted her head slightly at the smell of cooking. Breaking from her husband she headed towards the kitchen, going in she was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she saw Gail cooking.

Looking up from the stove Gail smiled. "Evening Mr and Mrs Grey."

"Evening Gail…that smells delicious." Ana grinned sitting at the Island as she watched her.

Gail smiled. "Well I figured you'd be hungry after unpacking so I've made you a Spaghetti Carbonara. Extra bacon and I've added some chunks of chicken too. Jason always raves about it and it's little Sophie's favourite so I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh that sounds so good, I'm sure we will love it. We love all your cooking."

Gail smiled. "And I have some cheesy garlic bread in the oven."

"Gail you're an angel sent from heaven above…" Ana sighed happily and looked to Christian. "You need to give her a raise. And Taylor."

"That's not necessary Mrs Grey. I'm just doing what I love." She happily told her before she looked to Christian. "Would you like a glass of wine Mr Grey?" She asked before looking to Ana. "Water with ice and a slice of lemon?"

Ana nodded and smiled to her while Christian moved and sat next to Ana. "That would be lovely Gail, thank you."

Gail nodded as she poured them both a drink before settling them in front of them. Going to the oven she grabbed the oven mitt and pulled out the tray of cheesy garlic bread and popped it onto a plate before putting the tray back into the oven and turning it off before concentrating on the pasta and sauce. Once everything was done, she dished up the food and added some parmesan cheese before putting the plates in front of the couple. "Enjoy. I'll be back in a little while. Call if you need anything, I'm going to make sure Jason hasn't chucked everything everywhere in the new apartment." She smiled to them before leaving them to it.

"Thank you Gail." Ana smiled before she grabbed her fork and happily dug in. She was starving. A soft moan passing her lips as she chewed her food she glanced to Christian noticing he had gone quiet. "You okay?" She asked with a frown to him as she kept digging into her food.

Christian smiled and nodded a little to her. "Can we talk?" He asked looking to her.

Ana frowned slightly. "About what?" She asked as she grabbed her glass of water and took a sip before placing it back down.

Christian sighed. "Elena."

Ana rolled her eyes. "There's not much to say." She mumbled as she continued to eat.

"I know, and my dad is already doing the paperwork for the restraining order…but she sent me an email earlier. Said you attacked her unprovoked." He looked to her. "I know that is a lie…but I need to know what she said."

Ana sighed as she moved her pasta around her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. "She said that me and the baby wouldn't be enough." She whispered. "That you'd leave us and go back to her. It's inevitable." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew she was saying it to wind me up, I don't know why I let her get under my skin…I just snapped. Gutted Prescott stopped me from ripping out her cheap extensions." She grumbled before she looked to Christian. "She just pushed me too far…she turned up after I got that visitation request from Hyde. I just wasn't in a good place and she just made everything worse."

Christian listened to her, moving his hand to hers he gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled to her. "I understand baby I do…she's going to be out of lives soon enough." He promised with a smile to her. "Taylor will make sure she stays away until the order is put into place. She'd be very stupid to break the order. He's also going to get everything sorted to visit Hyde in prison. It'll be done in a private room and Taylor will be in there with us." He looked to her. "I did say Sawyer could come if he wishes but I understand if he'd rather not attend."

Ana nodded as she listened to him before she smiled to him. "Okay. Now no more depressing talk. We've just moved into our new home. Only happiness." She told him as she took a bite out of some garlic bread.

Christian smiled and nodded to her. He didn't want her to get too upset or too worked up about things. It wasn't good for her and it wasn't good for the baby. This was supposed to be their happy time. "Well in that case…finish up your food I have a surprise for you." He told her with a smile as he carried on eating his food.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked looking to him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"A good one." He mused with a smirk to her as he finished up his food and took a sip of his wine.

Ana rolled her eyes and finished off her food, eating every scrap off her plate along with another garlic bread before she relaxed back, her hand moving to her bump and gently tapped it. "Okay we're full."

Christian couldn't help but laugh as he looked to her. "I should think so after all that. I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much."

"We worked up an appetite." She beamed proudly to him before she jumped down. "Now come on. I want to see my surprise."

Getting down from the stool, Christian smiled and took her hand and led her past the living room towards the other end of the house. Stopping outside a door he smiled down to Ana before he then opened it and gestured for her to go inside.

Ana looked to him suspiciously before she then stepped inside, her mouth instantly dropping as she looked around the room. It was beautiful. The room was white and grey colour scheme had ceiling high book shelves on one side of the room, a large television on a wall opposite a large white desk which had her laptop on and resembled her workspace at work and a corner sofa near the door, making sure it faced the view of the windows along with another Moses basket. The windows, like the rest of the house were ceiling-height, making sure she had a view of the Sound. "Christian…."

"I know how much you loved the library in Escala…and well right here is your own library/work space. All your favourite books are there already. Right above this room is the baby's room and this television is connected to a camera that's in his room so while he's napping you can come here and work or read but still be able to see him…it's your own space to do whatever you wish. That door there will take you into my office…"

"Adjoining offices?" Ana mused with a smirk to him.

"Yes." He told her with a smile.

Ana looked back to the room. She was in complete awe. "Christian this is beautiful…"

"Only the best for my wife." He told her as he kissed her head. "Kate is the one you actually have to thank for this…as soon as all the furniture came in, Elliott said she came over on her lunch break and made sure this room was perfect for you. She knew how much this room would mean to you. It was actually Kate who insisted on adding another Moses basket in so you could read in here and still have him close, especially in the first few weeks if you're going to be sore. Be easier and quicker for you if he's in here with you." He smiled. "Your little safe haven."

Ana smiled as she moved her arms around him and happily gazed up to him. "You are my safe haven." She told him with a smile.

Christian lent down and pressed a kiss to her lips, keeping his arms around he playfully tapped her bum. "How about we go have that bath? Then we can get into our nice new bed and get it nice and dirty." He mused with a smirk to her.

Ana smiled as she kissed him back before she smirked hearing him. "Well in that case…lead the way Mr Grey."

Christian smirked before he scooped up his wife bridal style and carried her out of her library and towards the stairs, smirking as he felt her kissing at his neck. This was their new beginning. Their fresh start and no one was going to spoil that for them. This was their home and he was going to enjoy every second of their future together. He was going to be a father. They were going to be a family and no one was going to spoil that for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby are you sure you want to this?" Christian asked from the bed as he looked to his wife as she finished getting ready. "It's okay if you have changed your mind."

Zipping up her black dress, Ana made her way over to husband, standing between his legs she cupped his face and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sure." She promised with a soft smile. "If we don't do this now then we will never do it…we need to get answers from him so we can close that part of our lives and concentrate on our little guy here." She told him moving his hand to her bump, smiling as she felt the baby kick against his hand. Today they were going to see Jack in prison. Ana was nervous but she knew that they had to do it. They had to get this out of the way. They had been in their new home for three days; they wanted to keep going forward, not backwards. This had to be done.

"You've been spending too much time talking to Flynn." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes before he looked to her and nodded. "As long as you're sure. I don't want you to feel stressed or pressured."

Sitting on his lap Ana looked to him. "I'm sure…but are you?" She asked looking to him.

"No but like you said….it needs to be done. We need the answers so we can truly move on from it."

"Just remember to keep your cool." She told him. "I don't want you losing your temper and lashing out at him. It'll be what he wants. He'll do whatever he can to wind you up. Don't sink to his level."

"I'll be on my best behaviour. Scouts honour."

Ana smirked to him. "You were never a boy scout."

"No but the last thing I want is to stress you and our little guy out so I'm going to behave." He promised with a smile to her.

Ana nodded and kissed him. "Good." She paused before looking to him. "So I spoke to Sawyer…"

Christian raised an eyebrow as he looked to her.

"He's coming with us." She confirmed with a small smile.

"He is?" Christian asked with a frown. "I thought he didn't want to."

"At first he didn't. But yesterday I could see something was bothering him. We talked and he thinks it'll be beneficial for him as well."

"As long as he's sure."

"He is. I told him if it gets too much at any point he can leave and wait in the car for us." Stealing another kiss off him she climbed off his lap and grabbed her shoes. "Let's go. Sooner we go the sooner this is over with."

Getting up from the bed, Christian grabbed his jacket before he held onto his wife's hand as they headed out of their bedroom and downstairs where Taylor and Sawyer were waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Grey." Taylor greeted with a nod.

"Morning Taylor." Ana smiled before looking to Sawyer. "Sawyer."

"Good morning Mrs Grey. Mr Grey."

"You still sure about today?" Ana asked looking to him.

Sawyer nodded. "Yes Mrs Grey."

"Good. We'll be leaving shortly." She told him before following Christian into the kitchen where Gail was handing Christian a mug of coffee to go before passing her a tea to go. "Thank you Gail."

Gail smiled. "Can I get you anything to eat before you leave?" She asked looking to her.

Ana scrunched her nose slightly and shook her head "No thank you Gail. I don't have much of an appetite this morning."

Christian scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Probably because of that tub of Ben and Jerry's you ate four o'clock this morning."

Ana glared at him. "Careful Grey. I could have sent you out to get me a McFlurry, besides I had heart burn and it helped." She shrugged a little before taking a sip of her tea. "Come on husband. Let's get this over with."

"Good luck." Gail told them with a soft smile.

Ana smiled to her before she headed out to Taylor and Sawyer in the Foyer. Slipping on her shoes she offered Christian her phone. "Will you mind that for me? I'm not in the mood to carry a handbag today."

Christian smiled and nodded as he took her phone and slipped it in the inside of his jacket along with his own phone. "Of course."

Seeing they were ready Taylor opened the door and headed over to the SUV and opened the door for the couple.

"Thank you Taylor." Ana smiled getting into the back of the car, Christian getting in the other side while Sawyer got in the front passenger side while Taylor got in the driver's side and started up the engine and began the drive to the prison. Taking another sip of her tea she lazily rubbed her bump as she stared out the window. She had so many questions for Hyde and right now she didn't know where she should start. Feeling Christian's hand move to her bump she looked to him and smiled.

"He's active this morning." He commented with a smile as he gently rubbed her bump.

Ana nodded. "He was also very active two o'clock this morning."

"You're taking the rest of the day off right?" Christian asked. He really didn't want her going back to work after their meeting with Hyde.

"Yes, I have pre warned Flynn as well in case we need an emergency meeting."

"Good thinking." He mumbled before he sighed and just kept rubbing her bump. He couldn't imagine how they would be feeling once they left the prison. He was determined that he would stay strong for Ana but he knew deep down that when they left there he would have a mix of emotions and probably wouldn't have a clue on how to manage them without being a complete twat about it.  
As they pulled up outside the prison he then looked to his wife. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She told him before she leant over and kissed him. "Remember…he can't hurt us anymore." She whispered kissing him again before she climbed out of the car as Sawyer opened the door for her. "Same goes for you Sawyer. He can't hurt us anymore." She smiled to him before taking Christian's hand as he moved to her side. Heading into the prison, Taylor in front of them, Sawyer behind them Ana felt nervous. She didn't know what to expect when she came face to face with Hyde.

"Christian and Anastasia Grey." Christian told the front desk. "We're here to see Jack Hyde." He told him keeping a tight hold of Ana's hand.

The officer nodded. "Certainly Mr Grey. The room is prepared as requested. Officers are going to get Hyde now. As standard protocol I have to ask if any of you are carrying any weapons?"

"My security have their firearms." He told them.

"They'll have to be confiscated during the visit and they'll have them back upon your departure. Standard protocol I'm afraid."

Christian sighed but reluctantly nodded to Taylor and Sawyer who also reluctantly handed over their firearms, signing the necessary forms. Neither of them wanted to go in unarmed and even though Christian hated guns he would have felt better knowing Taylor and Sawyer were armed in case Jack tried something. He never put anything past that man.

"Hyde will be cuffed to the table. He won't be able to move and there will be two guards just outside of the room." The officer explained seeing Christian's and his securities reluctance to hand over their firearms. He was fully aware of the things Jack Hyde done to Mrs Grey so they could understand their reluctance. Hell if he had his way he'd let them keep them but it was the protocol in the prison.

"Well my security will be in the room with me. You are aware of this yes?"

"Yes, Mr Taylor insisted when he made the arrangements."

Christian nodded to him before he smiled a little to Ana as she leant into him more before he then looked up as an officer came their way.

"Mr and Mrs Grey?" The officer asked.

Christian nodded before he pressed a kiss to Ana's head and nodded to Taylor and Sawyer as they followed the officer down a corridor.

"Just in here." The officer gestured.

"One moment." Christian told him before he looked down to Ana. "Are you okay?" He asked her. He felt so nervous right now.

Looking up to her husband, Ana cupped his face and pressed her lips softly to his and smiled. "I'm fine. Let's get this asshole out of our lives for good."

"Mrs Grey. Language." Christian smirked and kissed her again before looking to Sawyer. "Anytime you need to leave just go." He told him softly. "Don't feel you have to stay if it gets too much."

Sawyer nodded. "Thank you Mr Grey."

Christian nodded before he gave a nod to Taylor who entered the room first.

Ana looked to Sawyer and smiled to him before she gave Christian's hand a gentle squeeze before she followed Taylor into the room. Seeing Jack sat at the table a smirk plastered on his lips she stiffened slightly. This was harder than she thought. Ignoring her feeling of doubt she headed over to the table and sat opposite him, Christian sitting next to her while Taylor and Sawyer stayed stood in the corner. She had to stay strong. They could do this together. He wasn't going to get under her skin.

"Should have known you'd never come alone." Jack commented with a smirk as he looked to her before his eyes found her stomach. "Knocked up already? Certainly didn't waste any time did you?"

"Actually I was pregnant when you decided to kidnap and torture me." Ana snapped at him as she glared at him.

Jack chuckled and shrugged. "Unfortunately one of my many talents isn't being psychic." He smirked before he then frowned at Sawyer as he noticed him in the corner. "Didn't I stab you?" He asked before chuckling and shaking his head. "Damn didn't think you'd survive that but hey, no hard feelings right?"

Taylor had to physically stop Sawyer from going for Hyde. He was truly a fucked up bastard.

"Enough." Christian snapped at him. "What do you want?"

"Well thought me and Ana could have a catch up. Didn't really expect you to come."

"You didn't honestly think I'd come alone did you?" Ana asked looking to him in disbelief. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to send the visitation request to my office. Did you think I wouldn't tell Christian?" She laughed and shook her head. "Prison must be making you more of an idiot."

"The only idiot I see is you." He commented back to her as he relaxed back in his chair and glared at Ana. "Marrying him. Getting pregnant by him. Sucker for punishment aren't you Anastasia."

"He's a better man than you'll ever be." Ana snapped as she looked to him, gripping hold of Christian's hand tightly as she glared at him. She was pissed. "You kidnapped me. Tortured me for your own enjoyment all because I love him over you." She looked at him in disgust. "I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last man on the planet. Unlike you Christian is a good man."

Holding onto Ana's hand tightly, Christian was proud of his wife. She was standing her ground. Giving Ana's hand a gentle squeeze he looked to Hyde. "Why do you hate me?" He asked looking to him. "When you stabbed Sawyer you left a note…you said I owe you a life." He shrugged. "Care to explain?"

"You do owe me a life. It should be me in your shoes. The Grey's should have adopted me. Not you. Some pathetic little kid who didn't even speak. You had it all handed to you and then to top it all off you get the girl as well? No fucking way was I letting that go. You deserve nothing. You're just some little bastard with a crack whore as a mother."

"Jealously is such an ugly trait Jack." Christian commented. He was keeping his cool, although right now he wanted to rip this pricks face off. He wasn't going to give Hyde the satisfaction of losing his temper over him. No way in hell. "And just so we are completely clear Jack…my adoption was already in the pipeline when I went into care. The moment Grace saw me, she wanted me. Nothing was going to stop that. And certainly not you. As for having everything handed to me? I worked fucking hard to get where i am so you can go fuck yourself." He told him, he was calm but his voice was laced with disgust as he looked to Hyde.

"I think we are done here." Ana commented as she got to her feet and looked to Jack. "I hope this little meeting was beneficial to you Jack because it's the last one you'll ever have. Don't send me another request because it will be denied. You kidnapped and attacked me because you are jealous of my husband? That's utterly pathetic. You have thrown everything away out of jealously. I hope it was all worth it Jack because you're spending the rest of your life here."

Jack glared at her. "Was stabbing me worth it?" He asked with a snap to her, his hands clenched into fists.

Ana thought for a minute before nodding. "Yes it was. Because if I hadn't you would have happily killed me and my baby which probably then would have resulted in Christian killing you." She laughed as she looked to him. "Did you think I'd feel guilty for stabbing you?" She shook her head before looking to Christian. "Come on. I'm hungry." She told him as she headed towards the door. Seeing Sawyer still there she smiled to him before nodding to him. "We did it." She whispered to him before heading out of the room. She no longer wanted to be in the same room as that monster.

Getting to his feet, Christian looked to Jack. Saying nothing he simply followed his wife out, holding onto her hand as they headed back to the front office so Sawyer and Taylor could collect their weapons before heading back to the car. He was silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Jack was seriously fucked up! He didn't think there was anyone who could possibly be more fucked up than him but Jack was pretty much topping the scale.

As they got into the back of the car, Ana moved onto Christian's lap, straddling him as she captured his lips in a heated kiss. "I'm so proud of you." She mumbled against his lips.

Shocked by Ana's movements, he kissed her back before he frowned hearing her. "You are? Why?"

"Because you kept your cool." She told him running her fingers through his hair as she looked down to him. "He gave you so many opportunities to lose it but you didn't. You were so strong." She pecked him before she looked to him. "You were in foster care with him…"

"I must have been." He sighed. "I don't remember a lot from before I was adopted but I was in a foster family for a short amount of time while my parents were waiting for my paperwork to go through." He looked up to her. "I don't remember him but the more he talked…the more it came clear he was in that family with me. There were quite a few children from what I remember." He looked to Taylor. "Taylor I want you to find out everything you can."

"Barney is already looking into it sir. He will call when he as something."

Christian nodded before looking to his wife. "Are you okay?"

Ana nodded. "I am. Do you want to go and see Flynn?" She asked looking to him, running her fingers through his hair once more.

Christian shook his head. "No." He smiled to her. "Let's go home; I wanna spend the rest of the afternoon buried inside of you."

Ana grinned to him. "That sounds like a very good plan to me." She mused as she leant in and pressed her lips to his once more. She surprisingly felt much better. Seeing Jack…it put everything in perspective. He was in the past. He wasn't a figure in their lives anymore. They had so much to look forward to and now Jack was finally out of the picture. They did what they had to do and they never had to see him again. He was their past and now they could solely focus on their future. One door closed and another one was opening in the form of their baby boy.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they reached their bedroom, Ana closed the door shut before she grabbed Christian by his shirt and bought his face down and crushed her lips to his, her hands moving to his jacket as she undone the button and pushed it off his shoulders. All the way home the sexual tension between them was undeniable, how they even managed to get home without being all over each other she didn't know. Seeing Jack had finally put everything into perspective. He was jealous. Jealous of Christian. Not that she could blame him. Her husband was certainly one of a kind. Tugging his jacket off she let it drop to the floor, her lips locked to his as she began to unbutton his shirt while she felt Christian's hand working on the zip of her dress as he gently guided her over to the bed.

Christian couldn't wait to get Ana naked. With every kiss he made sure the lust and love for her was in the kiss, letting her know just how much he loved her. How much he wanted her. Sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders he watched as it pooled at her feet before he helped her step out of her, his eyes darkening with lust as he saw her in just her black lacey underwear. She always looked so sexy and now with her growing baby bump it turned him on even more. She looked…well he was a walking hard on! His hands softly moving over her bump he soon ran them up around her back, unclasping her bra before he let it drop to the floor. Her breasts looked amazing. They had grown so much over her pregnancy and he loved them. Not that they weren't perfect before. Leaning down slightly he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, smirking at the moan that left Ana's lips.

Ana could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Biting down on her lip she quickly worked on Christian's pants, unbuttoning them before she pushed them down along with his boxers. "Get on the bed…" She breathed, biting down on her lip as Christian kept sucking on her nipple. There was no denying how much she needed him right now.

Hearing her, Christian couldn't help but smirk. Playfully biting her nipple he then trailed kisses up her body towards her neck, hovering his lips to hers. "Topping from the bottom Mrs Grey?" He mused before he bit her lip playfully. "I like it." He mused before kicking his pants and boxers away from him and headed over to the bed and climbed on, sitting back up against the headboard, slipping his socks off before he then looked to his wife a smirk on his lips. Her breathing was elevated and her cheeks were flushed.

Ana smirked as she heard him and watched him get on the bed. Licking her lips she looked at his rock hard erection before she looked to him, her own eyes darkening with lust for this man. Heading over to the bed she climbed on, moving over to Christian as she straddled his lap her hand hands trailing down his chest before she grasped his erection in her hand, smirking at the hiss that left Christian's lips. Leaning forward she smirked; running her tongue along his bottom lip as she gently pumped his shaft. "Someone is very happy to see me." She whispered, her smirk growing. She loved teasing him.

Growling slightly as she teased him, Christian ripped off Ana's panties before he took both of her hands and moved them gently behind her back as he slowly began pushing himself deep inside her. He didn't have time to be teased. He wanted her and he wanted her right now. There was no time for foreplay. He needed to be inside her.

Biting his lip as he held her hands behind her back, her mouth dropped open slightly and a moan passed her lips as she felt him push himself inside her, her forehead resting against his as she slowly started to ride him. She could never get enough of him. She loved the feel of him inside her. He always filled her so much. Made her feel whole. "Oh yes…" She moaned as she felt every inch of him inside her.

As she started to ride him, Christian let her hands go before he ran his hands up her thighs, moving them to rest on her hips as he looked to her, biting down on his lip as he began to thrust his own hips up. He always loved the site of her riding him when they were making love. This position was their favourite, especially at the moment with Ana's bump constantly growing. He knew this way he would always be nice and deep inside her.

As Christian began to move with her, Ana let a moan pass her lips, her now free hands moving up his chest before holding onto the headboard for support as she began to increase her pace. She needed him. Needed her release.

Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, Christian thrusted harder into her, increasing his own pace as he moved one arm around her waist, his other moving to cup her face as pressed his lips to hers as he gave a few hard thrusts.

Moaning loudly against his lips as she felt him thrust into her hard a sigh of lust passing her lips once more as she increased her own pace to match his. All she wanted was more of him. She pressed into him more, struggling to get closer to him with her bump in the way, riding him so hard that pleasure and pain mingled and made her mind go all hazy. "Oh fuck…" She moaned against his lips, her grip on the back of the headboard tightening. "Oh god Christian." Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Ana pressed her forehead to his she moaned his name softly now and again as she looked to him. "Christian…" She moaned her head falling back as he kept thrusting deeper inside her.

As Ana's head fell back Christian took advantage and pressed his lips against her neck, his hands slowly moving down to her ass as he held onto her tightly and thrusted hard and fast into her, he was getting breathless but he wasn't giving in yet. Biting down on her neck he smirked as Ana moaned again and he looked up to her and smirked. He loved hearing her moan; it turned him on even more knowing that he was giving her so much pleasure.

Moaning his name Ana gripped the headboard tighter, her knuckles going white, her movements getting faster again. He just felt so right inside her. He filled her completely. Knew exactly how to make her feel good. Ana kept up her movements up, she was going to make this last. She wasn't ready for this to end just yet. They needed this. They needed each other. They needed this connection.

Pushing his hips up, Christian kept his eyes locked on hers, his breathing rapid as he looked to her. He knew they were both close. "Get on your hands and knees baby." He whispered to her.

Ana smirked hearing him and looked at him breathlessly before she gave a slight nod, kissing his neck before she then happily obliged and moved back before she then moved onto her hands and knees for him.

As she climbed off him he moved behind her and quickly thrusted himself inside her once more. His head falling back as he groaned a little he then began to thrust into her, his hands rested on her hips as he kept pumping himself into her.

"Oh my god…" Ana moaned as she felt him push himself back inside her, her mouth dropping opening slightly. He was so deep right now. It felt so good. Gripping the bed sheets she rested her head on her forearm, moans tumbling from her lips. The sensation felt too good as he constantly hit her G-spot. "Fuck, Christian…"

The more she moaned the more he thrusted into her the harder he thrusted into her, leaning forward he moved his hand around to her clit and happily began to rub it as he thrusting hard and deep into her, loving her reaction and how wet she was getting around him and how tight she was gripping him. He knew she was close. He could feel it.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned as he began to play with her clit. He knew how to turn her on. As he thrusted into her Ana could feel herself coming closer and closer to let go but she was holding back for him to let go first. She didn't want this to end, it felt too good. "I'm so close...fuck, faster!" Her legs started to feel like jelly, she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Groaning against her back he peppered her back in kisses before he moved up and gave it everything he had as he thrusted hard and fast into her. He was so close but he didn't want to let go but knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer, especially with how tight she was gripping around him. He knew she was so close. "Shit Ana…" He groaned before he gave one final thrust and he climaxed, thrusting into her he bit his lip. "Let go baby…" He whispered to her. He needed her to let go.

Not being able to hold on any longer Ana screamed his name as she let go, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly she kept pushing back onto Christian keeping him nice and deep inside her before they both collapsed on the bed breathlessly, Ana's body shaking slightly from the intense orgasm.

Slipping out of his wife, Christian moved his arms around her and bought her into his chest, pressing a kiss to her head he smiled down to his sated wife. "Tension relieved Mrs Grey?" He whispered down to her.

Ana let him pull her to him. Hearing him she couldn't help but smile as she gave a little nod. "I think so." She whispered with a smile before she took his hand and moved it to her bump as she felt the baby kick. "Think you woke your son up." She teased with a sleepy smile before she gently turned in his arms and looked up to him, softly running her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling? After the Hyde thing?" She asked looking to him.

Christian shrugged. "He's a pathetic idiot. He blames me for something that had nothing to do with me. My adoption was already in the process when I went into foster care." He shrugged and looked down to her. "How are you feeling? I know it wasn't easy seeing him again."

"It wasn't but I'm glad we did. We got the answers we wanted and now we can close that part of our lives. Forget Jack and concentrate on this little man here." She smiled moving her hand over his. "I've been thinking about names…"

Christian smiled, looking down to their hands before looking to her. "You have?"

Ana nodded and smiled up to him. "Theodore Raymond Grey." She told him with a smile. "Our Teddy."

Christian couldn't help but smile. "It's…perfect." He smiled before he slid down the bed and pressed his lips to her bump and smiled. "You like the sound of that buddy?" He asked with a smile. "Theodore Raymond?" He asked once more as he pressed his lips back to Ana's bump. As he got a swift kick to his lips he smiled. "Then it's settled." He beamed looking to Ana and smiled before looking to her bump. "Theodore Raymond Grey. Your grandfather and great grandfather are going to feel very honoured."

"They will. I can see my dad getting a bit emotional." Ana chuckled as she happily gazed down to her husband. "You sure you like it?"

Crawling back up to his wife he peppered kisses up her body before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love it." He promised with a smile. "My grandfather will be very honoured and frankly I am as well." He pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

Ana smiled as she happily kissed him back before sighing happily as she looked up to him. "Feels like everything is finally falling into place. No more Hyde. No more Mrs Robinson…." She gently ran her fingers along his jaw. "Everything is perfect." She beamed with a smile to him.

"That it is." Christian confirmed with his own grin. "How about now that we are pretty much settled, we have everyone around for dinner?" He asked looking down to her. "I know my mother is dying to come around."

Ana nodded. "Sure, why don't you invite them around on Saturday?" She asked looking to him. "I got a new fajita recipe that I'm dying to try out and I can make a cake."

Christian grinned. "A chocolate cake?" He asked moving some hair from her face.

"Yep." Ana chimed with a grin. "A nice chocolate one."

"Can't wait." Christian smiled and leant in and pressed a kiss to her head before he happily laid down next to her and cuddled into her, bringing the covers around them. "How about we have a little nap then go get something to eat? I think Gail is making beef bourguignon for dinner tonight."

"Hmm one of my favourite." Ana mused happily snuggling into her husband as she rested her head on his chest and let her eyes fall to a close a content sigh passing her lips. For once everything felt like it was in place. Hyde was out of the picture. Nothing was going to spoil her mood now.

Christian smiled down to Ana as he watched her sleep. Pressing a kiss to her head he let his own eyes fall to a close. Things were finally settling into place. In a few months they would be welcoming their baby boy, until then he was going to enjoy this time with his beautiful wife. Nothing was going to get in the way of their happiness. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **The calm before the storm. Couple of cute chapters before shit hits the fan xD** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N** **  
Apologies for the delay on this story! I've had to get some diploma work done over the last couple of days and I'm trying to get used to my new laptop! Haha! Anywho enjoy the chapter, next chapter shit hits the fan xD  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Ana if you keep eating all the cheese there isn't going to be any left later for the fajitas." Christian chuckled as he watched his wife with the shake of his head as he sat at the breakfast bar with his laptop as he typed away some emails for work dressed in a simple joggers and a t-shirt. He had cut back some hours at the office so he could spend some more time with Ana before the baby arrived but some things still did require his attention. It was a deal breaker for Ana. If Christian wanted her to cut back on her hours then Ana insisted that Christian must do the same. As Ana kept reminding him ' _Our marriage needs to be just as important as your work_.' Although that comment made Christian hit the roof because in his eyes Ana and his marriage was the most important thing. So in natural Ana fashion and her smart mouth came the words ' _prove it._ '  
Tonight they were having the whole family around to celebrate them moving in and Ana was preparing everything ready so she didn't have to spend so much time in the kitchen, but after grating the cheese Ana seemed to enjoy picking at it.

Hearing Christian and narrowed her eyes at him as she frowned. "Mr Grey….are you seriously going to comment on a pregnant woman's eating habits?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

At her question, Christian thought about his next words very carefully. The further along in her pregnancy she got the more…touchier she was getting. He put it down to the lack of sleep as last night he felt her get out of bed at least twelve times to go to the bathroom. Closing his laptop he smiled to his wife. "Of course not baby, if you need more cheese I'll send Sawyer to get some more."

Ana smiled before she then looked at the counter, double checking she had everything before she looked to Christian. "What time is everyone arriving?"

"Around six o'clock." Christian told her with a smile as he opened his arms for her.

Stepping into Christian's embrace, Ana moved her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck as she smiled. This really was her favourite place to be.

Gently rubbing her back, Christian pressed a kiss to her head. "Why don't you go and have a little nap?" He suggested down to her. "You were back and forth to the bathroom most of the night."

Ana sighed as she gave a gentle nod. "Think he was actually poking fun of me last night. Every time I laid down I had to pee." She pouted before she then looked to Christian. "Why don't you come and lie down with me?" She suggested looking to him.

Christian smirked at her suggestion. "You know if I join you there won't be any sleeping." He told her kissing her jawline. "I have a few phone calls I need to finish up in my study. You go up and I'll join you in a bit."

Ana pouted at him before she then nodded. "Okay. I'll see you upstairs."

Christian smiled to her as he lent in and kissed her. "I'll wake you up in plenty of time for our guests."

Ana nodded before she let a yawn pass her lips as she headed upstairs to their bedroom. The more further along in her pregnancy she got the more she found herself using the bathroom but last night she nearly wanted to cry. Every time she laid down and got comfy she would then need to get up! Going into the bedroom she smiled to herself before she climbed on the bed. Oh it looked so comfy. Resting her head down onto the pillow she pulled the throw that rested on the end of their bed over her, happily snuggling into it before she let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted off to sleep. It seemed like their little Teddy was taking a nap of his own.

As Ana went upstairs, Christian headed to his office. Sitting down at his desk he powered up his laptop and went to his emails. Seeing an email from Ros he opened it up a pout instantly going onto his lips.

 **From: Ros Bailey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Condescending assholes.**

 _Christian, I know you are having family over tonight and that's why I've decided to email you instead of phoning you as so not disturb you. It seems our friends from New York now want to be difficult and insist on us going to New York to close our deal. Pricks. I've spoken to Andrea and she has cleared your schedule for Monday. If we leave early enough Monday we can get this deal done and dusted and return by Monday night. I know you hate leaving Ana but this asshole isn't budging. He wants us there.  
Let me know when you've got this email and we can sort out flights._

 _Ros_

 _COO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc._

A sigh passing his lips, Christian just looked at the email. He did hate leaving Ana and he did try and get most clients to his building in Seattle but there was always one awkward one. He was glad he had Ros, he knew she would have tried everything she could do to make them come here so he knew that this guy was being particularly awkward. Shaking his head he sighed as he wrote her an email back.

 **From: Christian Grey  
To: Ros Bailey  
Subject: Re: Condescending assholes**

 _No problem Ros I know you would have tried everything to get them here. We'll take the jet on Monday. I'll ring my pilot and get him ready. We'll take off for 7 a.m. That way we can get there by lunchtime and hopefully get this deal sealed.  
I'll call you later._

 _Christian Grey_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc._

Shaking his head he closed the lid on his laptop. He was now feeling grumpy. He was tempted to go and take a slice out of the cake Ana made but he knew she would probably murder him for doing so. Stuffing his hands into his pockets as he headed to find Taylor. Going into the security office where Taylor and Sawyer were he sighed. "Taylor, Monday we have to fly to New York. Stupid asshole won't come here to sign everything over." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway can you contact Steven to get the jet ready. I want to be up in the air by at least seven in the morning."

Taylor nodded. "Yes Mr Grey. I'll make sure everything is arranged."

Christian nodded before heading out of the office and up to his wife. He needed her in his arms. Going into the bedroom he smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully. Gently climbing on the bed so he didn't disturb her he moved behind her, moving his arm around her, resting his hand on her bump as let his own eyes fall to a close. He hated the thought of being away from her but business was business so he had to do it.

Feeling Christian's hand resting on her bump, Ana's eyes fluttered open briefly before she closed them once more. Turning in her husband's arms she moved her own arms around him as she hid her face in his chest a yawn passing her lips.

As Ana turned to face him, Christian pressed a soft kiss to her head as he kept his eyes closed, his hand softly rubbing her back. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you." He whispered down to her.

Opening her eyes, Ana tilted her head back and looked up to him. "It's okay." She smiled tiredly to him before she cuddled back into him. "I don't want to sleep too much anyway. I won't sleep tonight otherwise. Well providing our son lets me sleep."

"I'm sure he will be on his best behaviour. If not I will give him a stern telling off."

Ana smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Christian smiled before he then pressed a kiss to her lips before he looked down to her and sighed a little.

Ana happily kissed him back before she frowned at his sigh. "Oh god what?" She asked looking to him. Christian sighing was never a good thing.

"I have to go to New York Monday. The guy we're closing a deal with refuses to come here. He wants us to go to him."

"So what's the problem?" Ana asked with a frown.

"You know I don't like leaving you."

Ana rolled her eyes before she moved to sit up and rested against the headboard. "Christian…knowing you, you probably will use the jet and leave early as possible so you can get home by Monday night. Am I right?" She questioned looking to him

Christian sighed. "Yeah but…"

"No buts." Ana cut in looking to him. "Christian. You have to do this. Work need you to do this. Please don't back out of deals or whatever because of me. I'm perfectly fine here. We have a good two months or so before our little human arrives. You're not going to miss much apart from me possibly getting fatter." She kissed his head. "I have a meeting Monday anyway that will probably take up most of the day and then I'm going to come home, eat a delicious meal that Gail will make, have a nice bath and go to bed." She looked down to him. "So you're not going to miss much." She told him with a soft smile.

"I know, and normally if it was just an hour away I wouldn't mind but this is a five hour flight…"

"Christian." Ana laughed as she looked to him. "Are you listening to yourself? I'm going to be perfectly fine without you for the day. Worst case scenario is that Sawyer has to go and get my cravings." She looked to him and sighed. "You're being a worry wart over nothing." She told him as she climbed out of bed. "Now come on. Your family will be here soon."

"I worry because I love you."

Ana sighed hearing him and moved over to him, cupping his face she leant in and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too. More than anything." She whispered before she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then forehead. "Come on." She whispered as she stood up straight and held out her hand to him. Ever since her traumatic event with Hyde, Christian has become extremely protective of her even more so than before. At times it was so suffocating.

Taking Ana's hand, Christian got up from the bed and gently pulled his wife to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being the unbearable husband. I just hate the thought of leaving you. Especially because of what happened with Hyde."

"Baby I know." She looked up to him, moving her arms around him. "But you've been on plenty of business trips since then. This is no different." She kissed his chin before moving her hand to his and interlocking their fingers and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on." Tugging his hand she headed downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Looking to the clock they only had a few moments before everyone would be here. Heading over to the drawer she pulled out the place-mats and cutlery and passed them to Christian and smiled. "Mind setting the table for me?"

"Of course." Taking the place-mats and cutlery he headed over to their family table and began to set it up. It was things like this he treasured doing these days. Before he met Ana he would never dream of having his family over for dinner and if he did it would be some Gail prepared and she would set up the table too, he would never have any input on what else happened. When it was done he nodded to himself, satisfied with how it looked before he went back into the kitchen where Ana was getting some tapas ready for them to begin with. As the door went he smiled. "I'll get it." He told her as he headed over to the front door, opening it he smiled seeing his parents and siblings along with Kate.

"Hello darling." Grace greeted as she kissed his cheek and stepped inside.

"Mother." Christian smiled kissing her cheek back before gesturing inside. "Ana's just in the kitchen." He told her before smiling to his father. "Hey dad."

"Hey son." Carrick greeted giving Christian a hug before following his wife.

"Yes bro." Elliot greeted as he bought his brother into a bear hug, something he now loved to do now that Christian allowed them to hug him.

"Elliot." Laughed Christian before smiling to Kate. "Kate. Ana will be glad you're here."

"Of course she will." Kate beamed as she went off to find her best friend.

Christian rolled his eyes before he then smiled to his baby sister. "Hey Mia." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey big brother." She beamed with a cheeky grin to him.

Christian looked down to his sister and raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get a feeling you're up to something…"

"Maybe because I am." She beamed with a grin to him. "Okay…while we are alone, next Saturday I am throwing Ana a baby shower." She beamed to him. "But it's a secret so you can't tell her but I need your help getting her to the house without her getting suspicious."

Christian looked to her. "I thought Ana didn't want a baby shower?"

"She doesn't…we she said she didn't but we both know that when the baby comes she would have wished she had one…"

"Mia…" Christian began with a sigh. "You really don't want to test Ana's patience right now. She tired and extremely hormonal."

"Perfect excuse to cheer her up then!" She chimed. "I'll text you in the week with a time." She happily told him before skipping towards the kitchen.

Shaking his head Christian headed to the kitchen area and watched from the doorway a smile on his lips as he did. His dad and Elliot were getting the drinks ready for everyone while Kate and his mother were helping Ana finishing off the tapas happily chatting and giggling away to each other. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife and his family. To think he never had this once upon a time. Never thought of entertaining it at one point but now he couldn't think of anything better. All the people he loved under one roof. He felt truly blessed right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.  
** **Warning: This chapter may contains scenes that some readers might fight upsetting.**  
 **Apologies for the delay on this story and Revenge. I'm back in my nursery job so i've been juggling my time and i was stuck in a conference all day today and i didn't want to post this chapter without having the next chapter in the works so you didn't have to wait too long! Hopefully will have the next chapter up by the weekend along with a chapter for Revenge.  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Feeling kisses to her face, Ana's eyes fluttered open before she smiled tiredly up to her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What time is it?" She asked looking up to him.

"It's early baby, just gone six." He whispered kissing her forehead. "I didn't want to go without saying goodbye. I'll be home later tonight. Hopefully I'll be back in time before you go to bed."

Rolling onto her back Ana rubbed her eyes a little before nodding to him. "Okay, text me when you land. I'll be in a meeting all day, I'll call you when I finish if you're not too busy."

"Never too busy for you." He told her with a smile before he leant down and pressed a kiss to her bump. "Behave in there little man." He whispered pressing another kiss to her bump before he got up and leant down and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you later."

Kissing her one more time he then left their bedroom and headed to the foyer where Taylor was already waiting for him. He hated being up this early but he knew earlier he left the earlier this deal would be done and he could head back home.

Watching as Christian left, Ana let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted back off to sleep. She wasn't going into work until ten as she had meetings all day so she was going to take advantage and try and sleep a little bit longer.  
As her alarm went off some time later, Ana let her eyes open as she reached over and turned her alarm off before she let a yawn pass her lips before she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get showered.  
Finishing off in the bathroom, Ana headed into her closet and got ready for the day. Dressing in a simple navy maternity dress that fitted her baby bump perfectly she sat down at her vanity and done her hair into loose waves before clipping most of it back out of her face before applying a light layer of make-up. Mainly to hide the bags under her eyes. Grabbing her nude heels she headed downstairs, popping the shoes on the side before she headed into the kitchen where Gail was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Gail." She greeted with a soft smile as she sat at the breakfast island.

"Good morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Something big." Ana chuckled. "I'm starving."

"How about some pancakes with bacon and eggs and a bowl of fruit?" She suggested looking to her.

"Hmm sounds perfect." She smiled before she looked at her phone before looking to Gail. "Did Taylor say what time they would be hoping to take off?"

"They were hoping for seven but if everything was cleared they would fly out sooner."

Ana nodded before she then blushed slightly as her stomach rumbled. "It's not me it's him." Ana laughed with a shake of her head. "I can't believe how hungry I feel today."

Gail chuckled as she looked to Ana. "Well you're baby is getting bigger and needs more feeding."

"I know. Won't lie I can't wait for the next two months. I'm officially twenty eight weeks pregnant today. I just want to hold him in my arms already."

Gail smiled as she popped a plate in front of Ana. "I'm sure it will fly by." She mused as she grabbed some fruit and began to chop it up for her.

"I hope so." Ana smiled as she happily tucked into her breakfast, a moan of appreciation passing her lips. "Seriously love your cooking, Gail."

"Why thank you." Gail smiled putting her bowl of fruit by her. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

Swallowing her mouthful of food Ana thought for a minute. "Ooo do we have any salmon?"

"Indeed we do. Salmon with a creamy lemon sauce and some green vegetables?"

"Oh Gail I'd marry you if I wasn't already married." She chuckled and smiled. "That sounds amazing."

"Fabulous. Do you know what time you'll be finished for the day?"

"I'm hoping to be done by at least four. I don't want to be there any longer than need be especially seeing as I can work from home. I'll let you know when I'm finishing for the day." She told her softly before she happily finished off her breakfast.  
Getting to her feet once she was finished she grabbed everything she needed before going into the foyer where Sawyer and Prescott were waiting for her. "Good morning." She chimed as she slipped her shoes on and picked up her handbag.

"Good morning Mrs Grey." They both replied.

"Let's go." She beamed before she smiled as Sawyer opened the front door for her. "Thank you Sawyer." She chimed as she headed out to the waiting SUV. She was in a happy mood today too! Climbing into the back as Sawyer opened the door for her she settled in her seat before she took out her phone to text Christian. She knew he would still be up in the air but she would be in her meeting by the time he landed.

 **To: Christian  
From: Ana  
** _Mr Grey, just wanted to say that I love you and I'm missing you already and can't wait to see you tonight. You'll be happy to know that our son has increased my appetite and I'm already thinking about what I can eat when I get in the office.  
Also today I'm officially twenty eight weeks pregnant. Twelve more weeks to go and we meet our beautiful boy! Stay safe ILY xoxo_

Sending the text she smiled to herself. She was in such a good mood this morning! Aimlessly playing on her phone as they drove to work she looked up as they came to a stop. Slipping her phone into her bag she climbed out as Sawyer opened the door for her and happily headed into her building. "Good morning Claire." Ana greeted with a smile.

"Morning Ana!" Claire smiled before pouting. "Bad news, elevator is out today. We have people coming in but they won't be here for another hour or so."

"Oh great, I'm in a meeting with Jerry today as well." She pouted thinking about climbing three flights of stairs from her office. Shrugging it off she headed towards the stairs, Sawyer following behind her while Prescott stayed stationed in the foyer. Walking up the two flights to reach her floor she puffed out a breath as she rested her hand on her side.

"Are you okay Mrs Grey?" Sawyer asked with a frown as he looked to her.

"I think I got a stitch. Jesus since when did it become a struggle to walk up two flights of stairs?" She shook her head and headed to her office, giving a wave to Hannah before she plonked herself at her desk and looked down to her bump. "You're making me unfit already mister." She huffed before she looked up as Hannah knocked her door. "Come on in Hannah."

Hannah smiled and handed Ana a bottle of water. "Sawyer said you might need this."

Ana's eyes lit up seeing the bottle of water and happily took it. "Ugh thank you. They so need to fix the elevator. The thought of walking up three flights to the conference room is making me feel sick."

Hannah smiled and looked to her watch. "Well you have half hour before the meeting starts. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll walk up with you. We can take our time and have a catch up." She offered with a smile.

Ana smiled to Hannah and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I can send Sawyer out to get me some snacks." She giggled before taking a sip of her water and catching her breath back. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Hannah nodded as she left Ana's office and went back to her post.

Taking another sip of her water Ana grabbed a pen of paper and began to write down things that she fancied. When she was satisfied with her list she smiled to herself as she grabbed her bag and headed out of her office to where Sawyer was stationed. "Sawyer, I'm going to be in a meeting now for the next couple of hours would you be able to go and get these for me please?" She asked passing him a small note.

"Of course Mrs Grey. I'll escort you up…"

"Oh no need Hannah will accompany me. We're going to take a slow walk up." Ana cut in before she looked to Hannah. "You ready?"

"Indeed." Hannah smiled as she got up.

"Just leave my snacks on my desk please. I'll have them when I come down." She informed Sawyer with a small smile.

Sawyer gave a nod. "Let me know when you're ready to come back down and I'll come escort you back down."

"Oh no need Sawyer I'll be fine unless I need a piggy back ride down cause I'm too tired." She chuckled and shook her head before smiling. "I'll see you when I come back down." She told him before she walked out with Hannah and headed towards the stairs and began their way up to the top floor.  
As they reach the top Ana puffed out a breath before she took a swig of her water again. "Jesus I feel so unfit." She grumbled before she smiled to Hannah. "Thank you for accompany me up."

"No problem. I'll see you later." Hannah smiled before she then headed back down to their original floor.

Watching Hannah go, Ana then stepped into the conference room and plonked herself down, grabbing her iPad out of her bag before she got herself settled. She was earlier than she thought she would be so she took five minutes to catch her breath back as she waited for the meeting to start.  
As everyone began to enter the conference room she took one last look at her phone to see if she had any messages from Christian. It was still a bit too early for him to have landed yet. Shrugging it off she turned her phone on silent before she looked up seeing everyone was now there and ready to start.  
Three hours later and everything was done. Ana couldn't wait to get out of the room. They had to stop four times because she needed to use the bathroom and frankly right now she was absolutely starving. She needed something to eat.

"Thanks for today Ana." Jerry smiled as he looked to her as the room emptied and everyone went back to their respective floors.

"No problem Jerry." She told him with a smile. "Boyce's new book is going to be brilliant. I have total faith it will do well just like his previous."

"I have every faith in you Ana. You are very talented and know what we are looking for. This place has soared since you have become our fiction editor." Jerry praised with a smile to her.

"Awe thank you Jerry. You have no idea what that means to me." She commented with a soft smile before she took her phone out of her handbag. Seeing Christian had messaged her back she smiled before she then text Sawyer to say she would be down shortly before popping her phone back in her bag. She'd answer Christian once she was settled back in her office.

"Keep up the good work Ana." Jerry told her with a smile before heading into his office.

Ana smiled to Jerry before she headed over to the elevator, pouting seeing it was still out of order and let a sigh pass her lips. "Well at least it's easier getting down the stairs." She grumbled to herself as she headed to the stairs. Sighing she headed to the stairwell and started her decent down to her floor. Greeting people as they walked past her she soon stopped as she heard a text come through on her phone and dug through her bag for it. Hearing someone behind her Ana sighed. "Sorry, I'm in the way."

"Actually you're right where I want you."

Ana frowned before she turned hearing his comment. Seeing someone in a ski mask, Ana jumped slightly before she felt the colour drain from her face. "What do you want?" She asked looking to him as she clutched her bag tightly to her. Surly this guy wouldn't try and mug her right here in the building? There was cameras everywhere not to mention the longer she took she knew Sawyer would come looking for her.

"What do I want? Easy. To get paid." He simply told her before he lunged at her, grabbing her by the hair and yanked her to him, whispering in her ear before he pushed her down the stairs.

Ana tried to get away but he was too quick. As he whispered in her ear her eyes widened before she screamed as he pushed her down the stairs. Her bag going flying and spilling onto the stairs as she tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"Oh my god Ana!" Hannah screamed as she saw Ana falling down the stairs. "Sawyer!" She screamed into the office floor before she went up to help Ana. Seeing someone run off she looked to Sawyer as he came bursting through. "There was someone there! They ran! I think they pushed her." She cried before bending down next to Ana. She had a number of cuts on her head and she was out cold. "Ana can you hear me?" She called before she grabbed her phone from her pocket and called an ambulance.

"Stay with her and don't move her." Sawyer ordered as he run up the stairs after the assailant, whilst on the phone to Prescott after texting for Ryan and Reynolds to get here now. Ana didn't know but Ryan and Reynolds were never too far away due to Christian's request of having them stay close.

Hannah watched Sawyer rush up the stairs before she looked down to Ana, gently holding onto her hand as she waited for the ambulance. People had started to gather around and see what was going on but Jerry soon arrived and told everyone to go back to work after hearing there was commotion downstairs.

"What happened?" Jerry demanded looking to Hannah as he bent down beside her.

"Someone pushed her." Hannah told him. "Sawyer has gone to see if he can catch him." She explained wiping her eyes before she looked up as the paramedics came through. Stepping away so they could work on Ana she wrapped her arms around herself before she looked up as Sawyer began to make his way down. "Did you find him?"

Sawyer shook his head. "He's still in the building somewhere. Other security have locked the building down. He's not getting out." He mumbled before he looked over to Ana as the paramedics worked on her. "She's twenty eight weeks pregnant." He told them as he watched them but a neck brace on her before moving her onto a stretcher. Seeing something on her leg he frowned. "Wait." He called as he moved over to her, moving her dress slightly his face drained of colour. It was blood. "Fuck she's bleeding!"

"We need to go. Now." One of the paramedics told him as they rushed her out to the ambulance, Sawyer stayed right by her side as he took his phone out of his pocket and text Taylor.

 **From: Luke Sawyer  
To: Jason Taylor  
** _T, ring me as soon as you can. It's urgent._

Sending it he then held onto it as he watched the paramedics attached Ana to a number of wires. "Why is she bleeding?" He asked looking to the paramedic as one moved to the front and started up the engine, the sound of the sirens filling his ears.

The paramedic sighed. "Most likely her placenta has ruptured during the fall. She's going to need an emergency caesarean."

Sawyer looked to him blankly. "But she's only twenty eight weeks…"

"I know but if she's ruptured it's more dangerous for both mother and baby. Babies can survive being born this prematurely." He told him as he attended to Ana.

Sawyer could feel the tears welling in his eyes. It was too soon. Looking to her he then jumped slightly as his phone went off in his hand. Pressing it to his ear. "Hey T…" He mumbled as he kept his eyes locked on Ana.

"What's wrong, you said it was urgent."

"Where's the boss?" Sawyer asked with a sigh.

"He's in this meeting signing the new deal. Why what's wrong?"

"You need to come home. Now."

"Sawyer what is going on?" He demanded.

"Ana's had an accident."

Taylor was silent for a moment. "What kind of accident?"

"Some fucker pushed her down the stairs." He blinked back the tears. He knew he was probably too close to this, but Ana was like a little sister to him. He felt so protective of her and that wasn't just because it was his job.

"What the fuck! Who? Why was she using the stairs?"

"I don't know, I chased the guy but he disappeared. He was wearing a ski mask. The building's on lockdown and Prescott, Ryan and Reynolds are doing what they need to do and Roach has called the police. The elevators have been out of order all morning. She sent me out to get her some snacks and told me to wait by her office while she was in her meeting. She text me to say she was on her way back down, next thing I know is Hannah is screaming for me." He sighed. "T…she's bleeding."

Taylor listened to him carefully as he explained before he frowned. "Bleeding?" He questioned.

"They think her placenta has ruptured…they're going to be performing an emergency section…"

"Fuck! Stay with her. Try and get Grace there with you when you arrive at the hospital…"

Sawyer was about to say something when the machine started going off. "T I got to go something's happening. Hurry up and get here." He told him before hanging up the phone. "What's going on?" He demanded looking to the paramedic.

"Sir I just need you to stay calm and stay seated." He told him as he worked on Ana.

"Sawyer…." Ana croaked as she came around.

"I'm here Mrs Grey." He confirmed as he got up, ignoring the dirty look the paramedic gave him before he bent down by her face so she could see him. "You're going to be okay."

"Christian…"

"I've called Taylor. They'll be here I promise."

"It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere…" She whispered before she lifted her blood stained hand and reached for Sawyer.

Sawyer took her hand, not caring that she was covered in blood and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be okay."

"I need you to promise me something." She whispered, her eyes going heavy once more.

"Of course."

"No matter what…they must save the baby."

Sawyer looked to her. "No don't you talk like that. Both you and the baby are going to be fine." He told her firmly. "When we get to the hospital I'm going to find your mother in law and everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you Sawyer. For everything." She whispered before falling unconscious once more, her hand going limp before falling back onto the bed.

"She's crashing!" The paramedic shouted to the driver before he started to hook up more fluids. "Sir you need to sit down." He told him firmly before he started chest compressions.

Sawyer sat back on the chair in shock as he watched the paramedic. No this couldn't be happening. She would be fine. She was Anastasia Grey. She never gave up. She was a fighter. Christian couldn't lose Ana or the baby. Sawyer knew that Christian would never survive the loss of them both, hell no one would. They had to survive this. They just had to.

* * *

 **A.N  
I'm mean i know!  
Just to confirm for readers and put your minds at ease there is NO character deaths. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bursting through the door of the meeting, Taylor looked over to Christian who frowned at his sudden entrance. "Excuse the intrusion but Mr Grey we need to leave." He told him firmly hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

Christian frowned as he looked to Taylor. It was so unlike Taylor to just barge into a meeting. Hearing him he raised an eyebrow. "Taylor we're about to just sign…"

"Sir." Taylor cut in firmly as he looked to him before sighing. "It's Ana…she's had an accident. We need to go."

Christian's face dropped as he heard it was Ana. Getting to his feet he cleared his throat and quickly scribbled his name down on the necessary lines before standing up straight and doing his suit jacket up. "Frederick you'll have to excuse me and carry on without me. It's my wife. Ros I will have someone pick you up when you have finished. I have signed my side of things." He simply told them before he followed Taylor out of the room and looked to him. "What happened Taylor? Is Ana okay? The baby?" He asked, his voice threatening to break. This couldn't be happening.

Escorting Christian out of the building, Taylor headed down to the car they had rented and opened the door for him before he climbed into the driver's side. Looking to Christian he sighed. He dreaded to think how he was going to take this. "There was an incident at SIP." He began looking to him. "For some reason the elevator's were out of order today…on her way down from her meeting someone pushed her down the stairs."

"WHAT?" Christian boomed as he looked to him. "WHO?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair slightly and pulled at it like he always did when he was stressed.

"We don't know. Sawyer chased after him but he lost him. He suspects he's still in the building and the building has been on lockdown. Prescott along with Ryan and Reynolds are at the building with the police while Sawyer went with Ana in the ambulance."

"How bad is she?" He whispered looking to him. He needed to know.

"Sir…they think her placenta has ruptured…as soon as she gets to the hospital they'll be taking her in for an emergency caesarean…."

Christian shook his head as he looked to him. "No. They can't. It's too soon! She's only twenty eight weeks. It's too soon! He's not ready!"

"Sir I know…I've told Sawyer to get hold of your mother as soon as he gets to the hospital. Now Stephan is waiting for us. He's going to get us home as soon as he can." He told him before he started the car and looked to him once more. He could see how distressed he was. "Sir…babies can survive when born this prematurely…it'll be a difficult few months…but you'll be able to get through it. If anyone can get through this it's you and Ana."

Christian just nodded a little as he kept his eyes locked on the window as Taylor drove them to the airport. How could this be happening? First someone pushed his wife down the stairs…that was bad enough as it is but this has caused their little boy to have an early arrival. This wasn't right. Running his fingers through his hair once more he looked to the jet waiting for them as they arrived on the tarmac. He had probably delayed some flights but he didn't care. Didn't care how much it would cost him. He needed to get home to his wife and son. Jumping out of the car he headed straight over. He needed to get home to his wife.  
Sitting in his seat he buckled up before he let Taylor speak to whoever he needed to. All he wanted to do was go home. His family needed him. Ana needed him. His son needed him.  
The whole flight home was an anxious one. He felt sick just thinking about what news awaited him as he stepped off the plane. He hoped that his mother was with Ana and their son every step of the way. There was no one who he trusted with them apart from his mother. As they finally landed five hours later he rushed off the plane with Taylor in tow and headed to his waiting SUV. Deep down he knew he shouldn't have gone to New York. He didn't want to leave Ana in the first place and now this was happening. Getting into the car he sighed. He didn't dare look at his phone. He couldn't face it. Couldn't face the amount of messages that were no doubt waiting for him if people knew what had happened already.  
As Taylor drove them to the hospital he could feel his anxiety rising. He didn't know what to do. What if it was bad news? He couldn't live without Ana. He couldn't be in a world where she wasn't. It would be impossible. She was his entire life. And then there was there baby. He couldn't imagine not having their baby in their lives. He might not have been physically here yet right now but he was already such a big part in their lives.

"Sir…" Came Taylor's soft voice as they pulled up outside the hospital and cut the engine. "Sir we are here."

Snapping out of his own little world as Taylor spoke, Christian looked to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm scared." He whispered to him.

Taylor looked to him sympathetically. "I know…but Ana and the baby need you right now okay? Your family need you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Christian nodded and took a breath before he climbed out of the car. Bracing himself he headed into the hospital, Taylor following behind him. Spotting Sawyer sat on a chair with his head in his hands he instantly went over to him. "Sawyer…"

"Mr Grey." Sawyer instantly stood up.

Christian looked to Luke, instantly feeling sick seeing he was covered in blood. Ana's blood. "Where is she?"

"I think she's still in surgery." He sighed. "They're reluctant to tell me anything because I'm not family. Your mother came down when we initially came in but I haven't seen her since they took Ana in…"

Christian took out his phone and quickly text his mother. He needed to know what was going on and what was happening his wife and son. Running his fingers through his hair once more he began to pace. He was getting impatient. Sitting down he reluctantly took his phone from his pocket and rung everyone starting with Ray. He needed to know what had happened to his little girl. When Ray confirmed he would contact Carla, Christian told him he'd have a jet waiting for him to pick him up. Moving onto Kate who thankfully was with Elliot he contact Mia and his dad. Everyone said they'd be there as soon as they could which thankfully didn't take them that long. Everyone, including Ray were in the hospital with him within the hour, except for Carla who was on her way. She lived the furthest away and it would take time for her to get there even in his private jet. Right now it was a waiting game and it was one he was losing patience with fairly quickly. He hated not knowing what was going on. Why wouldn't anyone come and see them? He needed answers.

"Christian…" Came Grace's soft voice some time later, dressed in surgical scrubs rather than her normal work attire.

"Mom…" Christian whispered getting up and rushing over to her. "Where's Ana? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Can I see them?"

"Sweetheart slow down." She told him as she took his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, the tears welling in her eyes. "You're a daddy." She whispered to him proudly. "He's so beautiful."

"He's okay?" Christian whispered clinging onto his mother's hand tightly. Through everything, when Ana was kidnapped by Hyde, his mother was his rock. Tears run freely down his cheeks. He was a dad.

Grace smiled proudly to her son. "He's small which isn't surprising because of how early he is and he will have to be in an incubator until he's a little bit more stronger but all the signs he's showing now? He's a fighter and he's doing well."

"How small is he?" Christian asked. He instantly started to worry. What if he couldn't hold him? What if he hurt him?

"He was two pounds fourteen ounces, which is quite a healthy weight for a baby his age but he is responding well."

"Anastasia?" He asked in a whisper his eyes filling with tears once more. Looking to Ray as he came and stood by him he then looked back to his mother. He needed to know about his wife. He needed to see her.

Grace sighed a little. "They've had to put her into a coma."

Christian's face paled. "Why?"

"Her brain had started to swell which was probably done in the fall. She has a gash in her head that needed stitches and a couple of cuts and bruises on her face. The next twenty four hours will be crucial but hopefully the swelling will reduce and in a couple of days they'll be able to bring her out of the coma. Fortunately Ana didn't break any bones during her fall. She stable but like I said…the next twenty four hours are crucial with the brain swelling."

"Can I see her?" Christian asked holding onto her hands.

"Not yet." Grace sighed as she looked to him. "I'll take you to see her in a little while, they're going to be moving her up to the ICU. Visitors will be seriously restricted." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Would you like to meet your son?"

"I can see him?"

"Of course." Grace smiled to him. "Come on. As soon as you're allowed to see Ana I'll take you straight to her."

Christian nodded as he looked to Ray, his hand leaving his mothers. "Will you come with me?" He asked looking to him. He couldn't imagine how Ray was feeling. His baby girl was injured and he couldn't see her. He knew how he felt about it but he couldn't imagine Ray's feelings. No parent wants their child is harms way.

As Grace explained what was going on with Ana, Ray felt sick. Who would want to hurt his baby girl? And to know she was pregnant too. Nothing made sense. Hearing Christian's question he gave a small nod. "Of course I will…"

Grace smiled to the pair of them. "Follow me." She instructed before she led the two down the corridor and into the elevator. Pressing the button she watched as the door closed before taking the short journey up to the baby unit. Stepping out of the elevator as they reached the floor, Grace led Christian and Ray over to the secure unit. "You'll only be able to access here with a member of staff." Grace informed them inputting a code which resulted in the doors opening. Heading over to one of the rooms she grabbed to aprons and passed them to Christian and Ray. "You'll have to wear these until he's a bit stronger and you'll have to sanitize your hands also to reduce the risk of him picking anything up." She explained as she pointed to the hand sanitizer on the wall outside the room. Popping her own apron on she then smiled to Christian. "Are you ready?" She asked sanitizing her hands.

The whole ride up to the baby unit, Christian could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the news still sinking in he was a father. Following his mother he gave a slight nod. He'd have his own security outside his son's room. He wouldn't risk his son's safety. Not now during his early arrival into the world. Listening to his mother carefully he put on the apron and squirted some hand sanitizer on his hand and rubbed his hands together before he took a breath and looked to Ray. "Is it normal to feel this nervous?" He knew Ana wasn't biologically his but surly he must have felt the same when he met Ana for the first time.

Tying up his apron Ray looked to Christian and smiled to him. "Perfectly normal." He told him as he put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be scared…but that baby in there needs you now more than ever until his mother wakes up…you can do this." He reassured him with a smile before he sanitized his own hands.

Christian nodded to Ray before he then looked to his mother and gave a nod. He could do this. Ray was right. Their baby needed him now more than ever.

Grace smiled to him and headed inside quietly. Going over to the incubator she smiled down to her tiny grandson before she then looked to Christian. "He's okay, the tubes are to keep his airway clear and to also provide food until he can be picked up."

Following his mother over, Christian looked down to the tiny baby in the incubator. Tears instantly fell from his eyes as he looked to his son. His little Teddy. Touching the glass as he looked down to his son who was just wearing a diaper that was obviously too big for him he then glanced to his mother before his eyes moving to Teddy. "When will I be able to hold him?" He whispered, not able to take his eyes from the baby. He was a perfect combination of him and Ana.

"Maybe in a couple of days as long as he feeds well. Hopefully he will have an appetite like his father." She mused with a smile to him before she opened the side and smiled. "You can touch him."

"I won't hurt him?" Christian asked, the butterflies building in his stomach once more. Last thing he wanted to do was end up hurting him.

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Of course you won't. Come here." She instructed with a smile. As Christian moved next to her she smiled. "Speak to him, hold onto his little hand, you won't hurt him…"

"He's beautiful." Ray whispered with a smile as he gazed at his grandson before looking to his son in law. "I know how happy you make Ana…if you make this little guy just as happy you're going to be the perfect father Christian. Don't get me wrong. You'll make mistakes. We all do. It's natural. Just do your best. That's all anyone can ask."

"Thank you Ray." Christian whispered fighting back tears as he hesitantly put his hand into the incubator and softly stroked his little boy's hand. "You hang in there Teddy. We'll be seeing your mom in no time."

"Teddy?" Grace asked curiously with a smile.

"Theodore Raymond Grey." Christian confirmed with a smile before shrugging. "Teddy for short." They had kept his name a secret, wanting to surprise everyone when he was born.

Ray felt his heart swell with pride. They named their son after him? He felt so proud. "Thank you Christian…"

"You don't need to thank me." Christian smiled looking to him. "We wouldn't have it any other way." He looked down to his son once more and gently kept stroking his son's little hand. He might have been small but he was perfect. Taking out his phone he happily snapped a few pictures of his son before he looked to his mother. "Can he come with me when I go and see Ana?"

Grace smiled watching her son before she shook her head at his question. "Sorry darling he has to stay here. When he's stronger and you can hold him then maybe we will consider taking his down to Ana. She's really poorly right now and both Ana and Teddy need their rest to gather their strength."

"I don't want to leave him…"

"Oh darling I know…but right now…Teddy needs you. Ana is going to be in a coma for a few days. She's not going to be aware of what is going around her where as Teddy is. He'll wake up, he'll move around. He needs you."

Christian nodded a little. "I still want to see her."

"And you can. Although when it comes to Teddy I would wait a bit longer for other visitors to start coming in. We don't want to risk him catching any infections."

Christian nodded. "Well until he's strong enough it will be us three that will only be allowed in here with him." He told her. "I want security to be stationed outside Teddy's room."

"Sweetheart that's not necessary…we have top security here, especially in this baby unit. No one can get in without a code." She smiled. "How about when you're with Ana myself or Ray will be in here with Teddy. How does that sound?" She asked. She could see he was having an internal battle with himself and she didn't blame him after everything both he and Ana had gone through.

"Okay." He whispered before he then looked down to his son as he started to fidget slightly. "I can't believe how small he is." He whispered looking to him in awe.

"He'll soon get bigger." Ray smiled. "Babies don't stay small for long. I remember when Annie was a baby. Then I blinked and she grew up." He chuckled and looked to him. "It'll be the same for you. Before you know it you'll be taking him to school."

"They grow up far too quick." Grace confirmed with a smile before she looked to Christian. "I'm going to check on Ana okay? I'll let the others know what is going on and then I'll come and find you when we have been given the okay to see Ana."

Christian looked to his mother before he moved to her and hugged her. "Thank you. For everything mom. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with them."

Hugging him back. Grace pulled back slightly and looked to him. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Ana is family. I'd be here in a heartbeat for her." She told him as she kissed his cheek before she smiled to Ray and headed out.

Christian watched his mother go before he turned his attention back to his son. All he wanted to do was hold him close and protect him but he couldn't and it was killing him.

"He's a fighter." Ray commented standing the other side of the incubator and looking to Christian. "Just like his mother." He smiled down to Teddy. "He looks like Ana did when she was a baby."

Christian smiled a little as he lent his head down on the glass and watched as his son moved his legs and arms around. Slipping his hand back into the incubator he moved his little finger to Teddy's hand, smiling as Teddy held onto his finger. Right now this really was the best feeling. He couldn't wait to hold him but right now he'd settle for this until he was strong enough. As Teddy let out a little cry, Christian's heart broke as he thought of his wife. He wished she was here. She should be here with him. Gently stroking Teddy's hand to sooth his son he looked to Ray. "She'll be okay won't she?" He asked, the fear clear in his voice. He couldn't lose Ana. His life would be nothing if he didn't have Ana. She was his world and now so was Teddy. They would both need Ana.

"Of course she will." Ray told him looking to him. "One thing that always surprises me about her is how strong she is. Just when I think she can't get any stronger she does and it makes me so proud. She never lets anything get in her way. After what happened with that monster Hyde…I thought that would damage Ana more than anything in the world, but she surprised me by coming back stronger." He looked to Christian and smiled. "She wouldn't have been able to do that without you. You're her strength Christian."

"And she's mine." Christian whispered before he then smiled down to Teddy. "Everyday she does surprise me. I know everything happened fast between us…but I wouldn't change it for the world. We wouldn't be the people we are now if we hadn't. Ana saved me." He gently stroked Teddy's tummy. "I just wish she was here meeting our son."

"She'll meet him soon enough." Ray smiled. "How about I go and get you a coffee? You're going to need it now you're a father."

Christian gave a nod. "Thank you Ray." He smiled to him and watched him go before he then looked down to his son once more. "You're one lucky boy Teddy. Right now there are so many people who are going to love and adore you but none more than me and your mother. When you're strong I'm going to take you to see her. She's going to be so happy to see you." He whispered as the tears just rolled down his cheeks. They were a mixture of happy tears as well as sad tears. Happy because his beautiful little boy was okay, but sad because he should be sharing this moment with Ana. They should be here together. With his free hand he snapped more pictures on his phone. He wanted to capture as much as he could for Ana. For everyone else to see. He was going to find the scumbag that done this. He could have killed Ana. Could have killed Teddy. He wasn't going to let it go and if he knew Taylor, he was already working on who this scumbag was. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess and he was going to make them pay. There was no way they were going to get away with it. If their intention was to kill Ana and Teddy then they failed miserably. Anastasia and Theodore Grey were not going down without a fight.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **For those curious about babies born prematurely, although I have never experienced it and I did do a little research into this, I was in college with a girl who had her baby at 28 weeks and today she is the most healthy and beautiful 8 year old you could imagine.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N  
** **Apologies for the delays! Back in work means I'm working two jobs and my time is limited especially seeing as I'm trying to get my diploma done by Christmas. (Joys of being a manager) So please bear with me. I have no intention of abandoning this story so don't worry about that!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

In the four days his son had been on this planet Christian had rarely left his side. When he finally got the okay to see Ana he reluctantly left Teddy but Ray was there and Taylor stayed outside while his mother escorted him to see his wife seeing as visitors were restricted with both Ana and Teddy. He was tired, emotional and slightly on edge. No word had yet come back on why this guy had attacked his wife but he wouldn't rest until he found out why he did it. He was found in the building but was keeping his mouth zipped. Claiming he saw Ana fall and tried to catch her. Christian didn't believe a word that come out of his mouth.  
Sadly the press had gotten wind of Ana's accident and their new arrival and now despite the pleas for them to stay away during this time they seemed persistent on trying to get a story. It was difficult enough they didn't need the added stress and the crowds of paparazzi outside the hospital wasn't helping. Taylor had as much security as he could out there and the police department kindly sent officers over to keep the crowds under control. Sawyer was stationed outside Ana's room and he wasn't to move a muscle unless told otherwise by Christian or Taylor. Although Christian suspected that he wouldn't anyway. Sawyer had been with Ana through so much, he wouldn't allow anyone else to be outside her door, not even Prescott.  
Going into to see is wife was heart breaking. It reminded him of the awful time with Hyde. He never thought they would be in this situation again, especially not with his wife in an induced coma. She was attached to all these different machines that he had no idea what they were for and her beautiful face was cut and bruised. Grace had excused herself to give Christian some time with Ana and Christian sat with his wife, her small hand clasped in his as he spoke to her, telling her all about their beautiful little boy, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. She should be awake. They shouldn't be in this situation. Ana should be awake, their little boy safely still in her womb. But no. This was their reality of it. His beautiful wife was in a coma and their little boy was currently living in an incubator. A few hours after Teddy was born he began to show signs of struggling to breathe so he had to be put on a ventilator to help him along with a number of IV's to help him in some way or another. His mother did explain to him but he couldn't focus on what she was saying. All he could think about was his little boy. It broke his heart seeing him like that. So small. So helpless.  
He divided his time best he could between Ana and the baby although today they would be bringing Ana out of her coma today and with that she would hopefully wake in a few hours. He had already discussed with the doctor's that it would be best if he told Ana what had happened since her fall. Christian knew Ana and he knew it would break her heart to learn that their little boy had an early arrival and it would be a while before they could take him home.  
"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered as he gently stroked his sleeping son's hand. "I'm just going to check on your mommy but don't worry. Grandpa Ray is here and Grandma Grace will be back and forth to check on you as well some of the nice nurses. Not to mention Taylor is outside so nothing bad is going to happen. Not on his watch." He pressed a kiss to his little hand. "I love you Teddy. Be good." He gently closed the side of the incubator before he headed over to Ray and ran his fingers through his hair as Ray put on his apron.

"How's he doing today?" Ray asked looking over to his grandson before looking to Christian. The last four days had been hard on everyone, especially Christian and he could tell. Christian had bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, he looked like he had lost a little bit of weight and he was now supporting a full on beard. He knew Christian to have a little stubble but he was currently in the need of a serious shave.

"Okay I think. He's slept a lot. The ventilator is helping him a great deal he seems a lot more comfortable. Thank you for staying with him. I just don't want him alone whilst my mom is working."

"You don't need to thank me son. You're family. He's family. I know Ana will need you when she wakes up. Not me."

Christian nodded as he looked back to his son once more before he left the room. He looked to Taylor. "Only authorised people in there Taylor."

"Of course sir. I'll keep them safe." He promised to him.

Christian nodded before he made his way up to where Ana was being kept. It was a few floor below Teddy so he didn't have far to go. Going towards Ana's room he frowned as he saw his mother and a number of nurses come out, he instantly felt sick. "Mom…what's going on? Is Ana alright?"

Grace smiled to her son. "She's fine. Ove the night they have slowly reduced the sedation and now she has been completely taken off it. She should be awake within a few hours. Her brain scans have come back clear, the swelling is gone and her cuts on her head and face are healing nicely. She's doing good Christian. Everything is looking positive."

"Do you know how long it will be before she wakes up?"

"It'll be a waiting game sweetheart. She'll wake up when she's ready. How's my grandson?"

Christian nodded a little before smiling a little. "He's good. He's slept a lot since they put him on the ventilator but he's strong. Ray's in with him now while I sit with Ana and Taylor's outside the door."

Grace nodded and smiled. "I'll go check on him when I've finished some of my patients."

"Thanks mom."

"You don't need to thank me sweetheart. I think Elliot and Kate will be here later this afternoon after they have finished work. Call me if you need anything."

Christian nodded before he went into his wife's room giving a nod to Sawyer as he passed him. Looking to her he smiled slightly. She did look a little bit better. Slight colour in her cheeks and her bruises had faded slightly. Moving over to the side of the bed he took his usual seat and gently cupped her hand in his, softly running his fingers over her wedding and engagement rings. "Hey baby mom says everything is looking positive. You're looking so much better, I'm hoping you're going to wake up soon. I can't wait for you to meet Teddy. He's such a little fighter. You're dad is in with him now. Elliot and Kate will be popping by again today. They've been here everyday since you've been in here. They haven't seen Teddy yet, they've seen pictures but I don't want too many people seeing him in case he picks up an infection. You're probably going to tell me I'm being too protective but I just can't risk it with him. Not while you're here like this." He sighed. "They caught the guy who pushed you but he's not saying anything. In fact he's denying it. Said you slipped and he tried to catch you." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah because people walk around wearing masks over their faces right?" He sighed as he kept softly stroking her skin. "I love you so much Ana." He told her as he looked to her. "I'm not going anywhere until you wake up." He promised before he kissed her hand, moving closer he folded his arms down onto the bed as he rested his head down and closed his eyes, still softly holding onto his wife's hand as drifted off to sleep.

XoxoxoX

Eyes fluttering open, a frown formed on Ana's face. Her head hurt. A lot. In fact everything hurt. Letting her eyes adjust to the lights she moved her head slightly, wincing at the pain before her eyes settled on her sleeping husband. Her heart sunk a little. This seemed too familiar. She was in a hospital bed but she had no idea why. She gathered that from the wires on her arms and the way her husband was sleeping. Not to mention there is no way this was her bed, it was far to uncomfortable to be their bed at home. Seeing Christian had hold of her hand, she attempted to give it a gentle squeeze but she felt so weak. She could vaguely remember hearing voices but nothing was making sense right now.

As Christian felt Ana's hand twitch slightly in his own, his eyes opened as he looked up to his wife. Seeing she was awake he shot up in his seat. "Baby…" He whispered as he gently moved closer to her, gently cupping her face he pressed soft kisses all over her face before pressing his lips to hers.

"Christian what's going on?" Ana croaked out against his lips as she moved her hands to Christian's wrists and held onto them.

Sitting on the bed he looked to her, holding onto her hands tightly. "What do you remember?" He asked curiously to her.

"Not a lot." Ana admitted. "Everything hurts…" She frowned in confusion. "I remember going to my meeting then coming down….then nothing."

Christian sighed a little. He learnt his lesson last time about not telling Ana everything so he had to tell her now before the doctor came in. "Baby…someone pushed you down the stairs…the doctors had to put you into a coma for four days because your brain had started to swell."

Ana's face dropped. "What? Who? Why?" She asked tearing up.

"We don't know. The guy is in custody but he's saying you fell and he was trying to catch you." He looked to her. "He was wearing a mask over his face. There was no way you fell." He swallowed the lump in his throat his own eyes tearing up as he gently wiped a tear that slid down her cheek. "Baby because of your fall…your placenta ruptured and they had to perform an emergency section…"

Ana's eyes widened as she heard Christian before her eyes moved to her stomach which was now considerably much more flatter. "Teddy…" She sobbed looking to her husband her grip on him tightening.

"He's okay." He promised cupping her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "He's small, but he's a fighter baby. He's doing really well."

"I want to see him. I need to see him." She told him trying to get out of bed.

"Ana stop." Christian told her as he gently kept her in place. "Let the doctor have a look at you first and I'll get my mom to come down and she can tell you what's been going on with Teddy, but baby I promise you he is okay. He is on a ventilator to help him breathe because he did struggle a bit because he's so small."

The tears just fell from her eyes. Her baby boy…

"Here…" Christian pulled out his phone from his pocket, quickly texting his mother to come down before he bought up a picture of Teddy and showed Ana.

Taking Christian's phone Ana looked at their baby boy, the tears streaming down her face as she flicked through knowing he would have taken a lot of pictures.

Pressing the call button on the wall for a doctor before he then looked to his wife and wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry baby." It broke his heart seeing her so upset. "He's doing good. So far it's only been me, your dad and my mom that have seen him in person. I don't want to risk him catching any infections so the others have had to deal with pictures until he's stronger."

"How small was he?" Ana whispered as she kept her eyes locked on the picture of their son.

"He was two pounds fourteen ounces…"

Ana tried to blink back the tears that kept forming but they just kept falling.

Sitting next to Ana best he could Christian pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, being careful of her knowing she was still sore. Hearing her sob into his chest he blinked back his own tears before looking to the door as his mother and a doctor came in.

Seeing Ana upset, Grace knew that Christian had told her. Moving over to the bed she sat down and gently rubbed her leg. "Ana, darling…" She whispered not wanting to startle her.

Hearing Grace's voice, Ana looked to her mother in law, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep it together. "I need to see Teddy." She blubbered.

Grace smiled trying to fight back her own tears. It was never a nice thing to see your family hurting. Ana and Christian had been through so much already. They didn't deserve this. "You can. I promise when the doctor has finished going through your checks and making sure that you're okay we will take you to see your baby."

Ana nodded a little as she clung onto Christian. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Mrs Grey I'm Dr Walker can you tell me if anything hurts?"

Ana looked to the doctor before she nodded. "Everything. I feel like one big bruise and my head hurts."

"Okay well on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain? Ten being the worst."

"My body feels like a possible…seven. My head is a solid twelve."

"Okay well we can give you some pain killers to help with the pain. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Coming out of my meeting and heading downstairs."

"You don't remember you accident at all?"

Ana shook her head. "No…is that normal?"

"It can be. You have to remember you did take quite a tumble and you sustained a gash on your head and your brain did swell. This could be a temporary thing and it could all come back to you in a few days. Your recent brain scan showed no damage and came back all clear so there is no reason why your memory won't return."

"Can I go see my baby now?" Ana asked getting agitated. She didn't care how she felt right now she just wanted to see her baby.

Dr Walker smiled. "We'll have to remove your catheter and I'm going to get some pain killers for you along with a wheelchair. I don't want you walking around anywhere. The only reason I'm allowing you to leave this room right now is because Dr Trevelyan-Grey is going with you. Mr Grey if you could excuse us for a moment so I can remove your wife's catheter."

Ana's grip on Christian tightened. "No I want him to stay…"

Dr Walker nodded a little before popping some gloves on.

"I'll go get that wheelchair and some painkillers for you." Grace told them heading out of the room to give them some privacy.

Ana looked to Christian, closing her eyes briefly as she rested her forehead to his chin, trying to ignore what the doctor was doing. She hated catheters.

"All done." The doctor smiled and detached Ana's canula ready so she could get into the wheelchair. "Now if you do need to go to the bathroom I would advise that you take someone with you. Also you did have a section so you're probably going to be sore for a couple of days but the painkillers should help."

Ana nodded before she looked up as Grace knocked the door and came back in.

Seeing his mother coming in with the wheelchair, Christian got up from the bed and moved his arm around Ana to help her out of bed and into the chair.

"Here you go Ana take these." Grace instructed softly passing her some painkillers while Dr Walker wrote some notes.

Taking the painkillers from Grace Ana then took the water Christian offered her and took them. Scrunching her nose at the aftertaste she then looked up to Christian. "Let's go see our baby."

Christian smiled down to her as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he then followed his mother out, pushing Ana out as he followed her, Sawyer following dutifully behind them. He was so excited for Ana to meet Teddy. As they headed on up Christian stopped by Taylor and put on his apron before sanitizing his hands before glancing to Taylor and Sawyer. He'd speak to them later. Smiling as his mother helped Ana he then moved behind her and gripped the handles of the wheelchair. "Ready baby?"

Ana nodded. She just wanted to see her baby.

Christian nodded to his mother who opened the door for them. Pushing Ana through he smiled over to Ray who had fallen asleep next to Teddy's incubator a book Christian had been reading Teddy on Ray's chest. Wheeling Ana over to the incubator he put the breaks on while Grace opened up the side of the incubator.

Shuffling forward in her chair Ana peered into the incubator and set eyes on her beautiful baby boy, her eyes instantly filling with tears seeing how small he was and the tube and wires. "Is he in pain?" Ana whispered keeping her eyes on Teddy.

"No darling." Grace confirmed with a smile. "You can touch him."

Ana looked to Grace as she said she could touch him. Looking back to Teddy she shakily reached into the incubator and stroked her son's little hand the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bending down next to Ana, Christian moved his arm around her and held her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Our beautiful boy."

"Can I hold him?" Ana asked looking up to Grace.

"Not yet sweetheart. He needs to get a little bit stronger first."

"When can we take him home then?"

Grace sighed. "It won't be for a while yet Ana. We'll have to wait at least twelve weeks…"

Ana looked to Grace completely crushed before she hid her face in her one hand and cried. Twelve weeks felt like a lifetime.

"Annie…" Ray mumbled as he woke up. Seeing his daughter upset he got up from his seat, putting the book on the side before he moved around to his daughter. "Hey none of that." Ray told her as he bent down to her level. "You need to be strong for him Annie. He's going to need his mom and dad. He's in the best place for him right now. He's a little fighter just like his mother."

Ana looked to her dad as he spoke before she moved over to him and hugged him. "I love you dad." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered as he held her close to him and gently rubbed her back.

It broke Christian's heart seeing Ana so upset. It wasn't the best situation for them to be in but they were in it now and they had to deal with it best they could. Watching as Ana hugged Ray, Christian looked his mother before he looked to Teddy then back to Ana again. "Baby I'm just going to speak to Taylor and Sawyer. I'll be right back." He told her kissing her head before he quietly left the room. Looking to them both he sighed. "She doesn't remember the fall."

Taylor frowned. "At all?"

Christian shook his head. "The last thing she remembers is heading down from her meeting…the doctor said it's probably a temporary thing and her memory should come back. Is this guy speaking yet?"

"Not yet sir." Sawyer told him with a sigh. "He's adamant he was trying to help Mrs Grey."

"Well we all know that's a load of shit." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes before sighing. "It looks like we're going to be here for at least twelve weeks with Teddy."

"How is Mrs Grey holding up?" Taylor asked glancing inside to Ana before looking to Christian once more.

"She's heartbroken naturally. This wasn't expected and all she wants to do is hold him and she can't. It's going to take time but she'll get there." He looked to Taylor. "I want security on high alert at all time until Ana regains her memory and I want you two to go home and get some rest. Have both Ryan and Reynolds outside here and Prescott outside Ana's room with an additional male security. I don't want anyone on their own."

"Yes Mr Grey." They both answered.

Christian nodded to both of them before heading back into the room. Smiling as he saw Ana leaning into her father with her hand in the incubator stroking Teddy's hand he headed over to her and looked down to their son who was moving around a little. Bending down in front of Ana he looked to her. "We'll get through this baby." He promised. "Like your dad said, Teddy's a fighter. We'll be taking him home before we know it." He had to stay positive. There wasn't any other option. All he knew was that they would be leaving this hospital as a family of three and he didn't care how long it would take. All he wanted was for Teddy to be healthy. He had something he never thought he would have and now it was right in front of him. A beautiful wife and a beautiful son. As difficult time as this may before them as a family he wasn't going to let it dampen them. They were going to be a happy family.

* * *

 **A.N  
** **Next chapter will be a little time jump. I don't want to spend too much time in the hospital so next chapter Ana and Christian will be able to hold their Teddy**

 **Much Love  
K xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby are you ready?" Christian asked as he looked to his wife. It had been six long weeks since Ana's accident and Teddy's early arrival into the world. Although Ana was discharged from the hospital after a week she refused to leave the hospital without her baby and frankly Christian was the same but after a firm telling off from Ray both Ana and Christian went home to simply shower and refresh while Ray stayed with Teddy. It was hard leaving Teddy but at the same time both Christian and Ana needed to have a quick refresh.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ana commented as she tied her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on her jacket. The first week since she woke up she was extremely sore. Both from her fall and the section but now she was getting around much better. She still couldn't remember much from the fall. Taylor had shown her a picture of her attacker but nothing seemed to click for her. If it wasn't for the fact Christian had told her he was wearing a mask she would have said maybe she did fall and he tried to catch her but the mask made it all too suspicious. Moving over to her husband she interlinked their fingers as they headed back to the SUV which Sawyer was driving and Prescott assisted. Christian insisted that Taylor stayed with Teddy. Not that he didn't trust the others with Teddy but Taylor was Christian's right hand man. He wouldn't want anyone else to do it. As Christian helped her into the back Ana offered him a soft smile as she relaxed back into her seat. As Christian got in beside her she put her hand back into his and gave it a gentle squeeze as Sawyer drove them to the hospital. They had gone through so much together and Ana knew that this situation would either break them or make them stronger and right now they were stronger than ever. Sure they had their difficult days but at the end of it all that mattered was their beautiful little boy.

Lifting Ana's hand up to his mouth as he climbed in next to his wife, Christian pressed a soft kiss to it before he smiled lovingly to his wife. They were both exhausted. Each taking turns in watching Teddy but most of the time they would both be there with Teddy. "Baby I've been thinking…"

Looking to Christian as he spoke she smiled. "About what?" She asked resting her head back on the headrest.

"A CPO for Teddy when he leaves hospital."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "You want him to have his own CPO?" She asked curiously.

"It's something that's been going through my mind." He admitted mindlessly running his finger over his wife's wedding and engagement bands. "Even before he was born I was debating about having something in place."

"Even though I have Sawyer and Prescott with me and Ryan and Reynolds are never too far away?"

Christian nodded. "Yes because they are YOUR CPO's…I want someone solely for Teddy…"

Ana looked to him. As much as she wanted to resist…could she? She couldn't just think about herself anymore she had to think of Teddy. And Sawyer and Prescott were there to protect her. "How about…" Ana began looking to her husband. "Sawyer and Prescott remain my CPO's and Ryan and Reynolds become Teddy's? Then Taylor can hire to additional security to replace them? I'd rather have security we already know looking out for Teddy…especially now after everything he's been through."

Christian listened to his wife before he smiled and nodded. "I'll have a word with Taylor and then later Ryan and Reynolds." He told her as he gently pulled her to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ana whispered against his lips before she looked up as Sawyer came to a stop. Seeing they were at the hospital she looked to Christian and smiled. "Let's go see our boy." She mused with a smile as she climbed out of the car as Prescott opened the door for her. "Thank you Prescott." She smiled to her before retaking her husband's hand as he came beside her. Heading into the hospital they headed straight up to the baby unit. Luckily they didn't have to wear aprons anymore but they still sanitized their hands before going in. Heading inside Ana smiled seeing Grace and her father chatting away to Teddy. Teddy was a lot more alert and was getting stronger and stronger by the day and it was safe to say he had his father's appetite and Ana was so glad he didn't have to be on a ventilator anymore but he still did have a nasal oxygen mask on for the time being as well as a feeding tube. "How's he doing?" Ana asked heading over to the incubator and gazed at her son. "Hello my beautiful boy." She cooed to him softly stroking his little cheek. "Have you missed mommy and daddy?" She grinned seeing he was listening to her. Her baby never forgot mommy's voice.

Walking in with Ana, Christian smiled to his mother and father in law before he followed his wife over and grinned down at his son. He was a perfect mix of both himself and Ana and he currently had beautiful blue eyes but they were starting to change colour, he wondered if they would change to grey like his or go as blue as his mothers. He had little tufts of brown hair coming through. "Of course he has." He responded to Ana's question before he smiled to Teddy. "Hello my little fighter."

Ray smiled watching the two of them before he glanced to Grace who smiled back to him. He couldn't wait for their reaction.

"So I have a question for you guys…" Grace began looking to the couple.

Tearing his eyes from his son Christian looked to his mother. "What's up mom?"

Grace smiled and looked to Ray once more before looking to her son. "Which one of you wants to hold him first?"

Ana's head shot up, her eyes instantly filling with tears as she looked to Christian who was stood in shock before she looked to Grace. "We can hold him?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "He's doing amazing and he's the little fighter I knew he'd be. He's put on a good bit of weight since he's been born which is brilliant."

Standing up straight Ana moved over to Christian and cupped his face, bringing his lips down to hers as she kissed him. "You hold him first."

Christian kissed her back before he pulled back slightly and looked to her and shook his head. "No it should be you."

"No it should be you." She told him. "I carried him for twenty eight weeks…but you were here for him when I couldn't be when he needed us most. You've been waiting for this moment for so long after spending day and night with him while I was in my coma." She kissed him once more. "Hold our son." She whispered pressing her forehead to his.

Christian tried to fight back to the tears before he nodded a little. Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead he then looked to his mother and offered a teary smile.

Grace smiled proudly to the pair. "Okay Christian take a seat." She instructed softly gesturing to the chair that was by the incubator. "And take off your shirt."

Slightly taken back by his mother's comment about taking his shirt off, Christian moved over to the chair and set himself down on the chair and removed his shirt as asked before he looked to his wife who moved to his side. Smiling up to her he then looked to his mother who then headed to the incubator.

Dethatching some of Teddy's wires Grace then gently scooped up the tiny baby and moved over to her son and gently passed him to him. "Here you go daddy." She beamed with a smile. "It's good for babies to have skin to skin contact." She explained with a smile to him as she gently moved Teddy's nasal oxygen wires so they wouldn't get in the way.

As soon as Teddy was placed in his arms Christian felt the tears instantly well in his eyes. Such a precious moment. Moving his free hand to Teddy's little hand he smiled as he Teddy held onto his little finger.

Watching Christian with their son, Ana smiled proudly to them. As Grace bought over a chair for her, Ana sat herself down next to Christian, gently rested her head on Christian's arm as she happy gazed at her two boys, softly stroking Teddy's little leg. This moment was absolutely perfect.

Ray smiled as he stood next to Grace. Pulling out his phone he happily snapped away some pictures of the small family.

Pressing a kiss to his son's head, Christian then looked to his wife and kissed her head before gazing down their son once more. He was so content. "I can't wait to take him home." Christian whispered with a smile.

"Me too." Ana whispered with a smile.

"Would mommy like a hold?" Christian asked looking to his wife.

Ana looked to him and smiled and nodded.

Grace smiled as she stepped forward. Extending the wires for Teddy's nasal oxygen so it would reach Ana without too much pulling she then smiled to Ana. "If you just undo a few buttons on your blouse Ana we will pop him straight onto your chest okay?"

Ana nodded, glad she wore a blouse today, she unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse and relaxed back into her seat ready for her son.

Grace smiled before she looked to Christian, gently taking Teddy from him she then stepped over to Ana and gently put Teddy onto Ana's chest. "He'll still remember your heartbeat." Grace told her with a smile.

Ana smiled as she moved her one hand under her son's bottom and held her securely to him while her other hand rested gently on his back as she softly stroked his skin, her own eyes filling with tears. Holding her baby boy for the first time.

"In the next couple of weeks we will be able to start feeding him. Babies don't normally learn to coordinate the sucking, swallowing and breathing needed for feeding until about 34 to 36 weeks of pregnancy so because he's early we will have to keep tube feeding him until then. He'd technically be 34 weeks now so we will wait until he's about 37 weeks. We may try him in between now and then to see how he takes to it." Grace explained to them with a sot smile.

Christian listened to his mother and gave a little nod. He was looking forward to be able to feed his son, creating more of a bond with him. He knew Ana wanted to breast feed but he didn't know if that was possible anymore but he still wanted the opportunity to feed his son. Ana always said that she would express for the night so Christian could feed him during the nights if he wanted to. Looking down to his wife and son he moved his arm around Ana and just gazed at them. His whole world right in front of him.

Ana happily gazed down to Teddy, his little hand resting on top of her breast as he dozed in her arms. She felt no greater love. She loved Christian more than anything in the world, but what she felt for Teddy was indescribable.

"We wouldn't say no to him having visitors either now." Grace told them with a smile.

"Really?" He asked with a smile. He knew his father was itching to get in here to meet his grandson along with Mia and Elliot who were very eager to meet their nephew not to mention Kate, she would text for hourly updates on Teddy. "Maybe one at a time we can slowly bring people in?" Christian suggested looking to Ana. "What do you think babe?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ana looked to Christian and nodded. "Sounds good to me. Maybe we can start with your dad? Then go on from there? I know my mom and Bob are going to be here towards the end of next week now that Bob has managed to get some time off work."

Christian smiled and nodded before looking to his mom. "Is dad in work?"

Grace smiled. "He is but I'll text him to tell him to come to the hospital when he's finished. He's not doing any set hours he's just going in to tie up any loose ends."

At Grace's words Ana's head shot up. "What did you say?" Ana asked looking to her.

Grace frowned slightly at Ana. "Carrick's tying up loose ends?" She asked confused. "Is everything okay Ana?"

"Christian take Teddy." Ana instructed, her jaw tensing.

Christian frowned slightly at his wife but did as she asked and gently took Teddy from her and held him close to his chest. "Ana what's wrong?"

Getting up from her seat Ana done up her buttons on her blouse before she headed just outside to Taylor and Sawyer.

Christian frowned as he watched Ana. He was just about to put Teddy back in his incubator when Ana returned but he noticed Taylor was on the phone and he didn't look happy. "Baby what's going on?"

"I've just asked Taylor to make an appointment for us." Ana simply told him before she looked to her father. "Dad will you stay here with Grace and Teddy? We won't be too long."

Ray frowned in confusion but it was clear that he wasn't the only one who was confused. "Of course…but Annie what's going on?"

"Me and Christian have some unfinished business with someone."

Christian got up from his seat and gently passed Teddy to Grace so she could put Teddy back into the incubator before he slipped his shirt back on.

Ana moved over to her son and mother in law and pressed a kiss to Teddy's head. "Be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa." She whispered to him. "Mommy and daddy will be back soon." She promised to him before she looked to Christian. "Let's go."

Christian watched in confusion. He had no idea what was happening. "Baby please tell me what is happening?" Christian begged looking to his wife as he followed her out of Teddy's room where Taylor was waiting for them.

"I'll explain in the car. Sawyer and Prescott will stay here with Teddy." She told him as she followed Taylor to the elevator. "Did you manage to book it?"

"Yes Mrs Grey."

"Under the name of?"

"Adams like you requested."

"Thank you Taylor."

Taylor nodded before escorting the couple to the car. Opening the back of the car he waited for them both to get into the back before closing the door and heading to the driver's side and slid into his seat and closed his door before driving out of the hospital car park and drove towards their destination.

"Ana please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Christian demanded looking to his wife. One minute she was fine and next she was acting all crazy!

"We're going to solve our problem."

Christian frowned. "What problem?"

Ana sighed as she kept her eyes locked out of the window. "I remember my fall." She mumbled. "When your mom said about your dad tying up a few loose ends…it triggered it for me." She looked to her husband, trying her best to stay strong. "He whispered into my ear….'Elena wants to tie up loose ends and you and that kid seem to be a constant problem in her doing so.'" She quickly wiped her eyes as the tears fell. "She's crossed the line Christian. I don't care what she does to me…but because of her we nearly lost our son…"

Christian instantly moved over to Ana, wrapping his arms around her he pressed a kiss to her head. He was seething. Elena possibly paid someone to push Ana down the stairs. "We should go to the police." He whispered down to her. The thought of Elena Lincoln being anywhere in breathing distance of his wife made his blood boil. Elena needed to go down for what she'd done.

"We will. When I find out why. I want to hear the words from her disgusting mouth." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. As they stopped outside Elena's salon Ana quickly got out of the car and headed inside to the receptionist and smiled, thankfully she had never seen this receptionist before so she doubted she would know who she actually was. "Hi I have an appointment with Elena Lincoln for a wax. Adams."

"Certainly. She's just cleaning up from a previous client but feel free to go through."

"Thanks." Ana smiled and stormed through to the back.

Christian quickly got out of the car and followed his wife inside, Taylor hot on his heels. Seeing Ana go through he quickly followed her.

"Sir you can't go back there." The receptionist called with a frown.

"She's my wife." He snapped at her before he quickly followed Ana. "Baby wait."

Ignoring Christian, Ana went into the beauty room coming face to face with her enemy.

"Just a min…" Elena trailed off seeing Ana. "Something I can help you with Anastasia?"

Ana glared at her. "You must have thought you'd get away with it."

Elena raised an eyebrow before looking to Christian and Taylor as they came bursting into the room. "Christian will you please take your crazy wife out of my salon. She'll be bad for business."

"Crazy?" Ana asked looking to her. "You haven't seen me crazy…but then again it's you who is the crazy one right? How much did you pay him?"

"Pay who? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Elena. The guy you paid to push me down the stairs. Me and my son are a loose end that keep getting in the way right?" She hissed at her. "I bet you were jumping up and down with joy when I couldn't remember my fall….well now I've got my memory back."

Elena's face dropped as she glared at Ana. "You can't prove anything little girl."

"Little girl?" Ana scoffed as she looked to her. "Far from it. You are so pathetic it's pitiful. Trying to kill me and my baby for what? So you can have Christian? When are you going to get it into your head that he is MY husband. He will never love you. He wouldn't touch you even if you were the last creature on this planet."

Christian glared at Elena. Just looking at her made him feel sick. It was obvious that Elena was behind Ana's fall. She looked too smug for his likely.

"Well if that's the case maybe I'll just wait until your son is a little bit older."

At her comment Ana saw red. Ana practically lunged at Elena and grabbed her by the hair before slamming her face into the wall. "You will never be in breathing distance of OUR son. I will destroy you before you even get the chance am I making myself clear?" She snapped at her.

"Ana!" Christian shouted as she grabbed Elena and made his way over to her, moving his arm around her waist he pulled her to him before glaring to Elena, separating his wife from the monster in front of him. "You are going to regret you ever said that." He hissed at her, holding his wife close to him. "You are nothing but a pathetic, ugly paedophile who will NEVER EVER come anywhere near me or my family again. You crossed the line big time and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer."

Standing up straight, Elena looked to the couple. "How? You have no proof it was me. I know Patrick won't talk. I paid him enough not to. All you have is my word against yours and last time I checked that wouldn't go down well in court. You'll be seen as a clumsy girl."

"No but a recorded confession should be enough." Ana commented looking to her before looking to Taylor as he pulled out a recording device. Looking back to Elena she smirked. "I'm sure that'll go down perfectly in court. If it gets that far. They might just send you straight to jail. God I hope they do."

Elena glared at Ana before her eyes widened as two cops came into the room.

"Elena Lincoln?" The one officer asked. "You are under arrested for attempted murder Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court…"

Ana watched as Elena was cuffed and led out of the salon. Taking a breath, Ana then looked to her husband as she moved her arms around him and rested her head on his chest just needing to be in his arms.

Moving his arms around his wife, Christian kissed her head as he looked down to her. "She's going to go down for what she did baby. She confessed. Taylor handed the recording to the police as they left. There will be no way she will get away with it. Hell I'm not going to let her get away with it. She'll regret the day she was born." He kissed her head once more. "How about we go and see our boy?" He suggested. They both needed cheering up and right now Teddy was the one who could do that. He was still raging from Elena's comment about waiting for Teddy to be older. She was sick paedophile and he was going to make sure her time in prison was extremely uncomfortable.

Looking up to Christian Ana smiled and nodded as they headed out of the salon and back to the car, Taylor in toe with them. If anything could make her feel better it would be their Teddy bear. Today was supposed to be about him. They held him for the first time but with this new memory she needed to get Elena out of their lives for good. She couldn't let her walk free knowing what she did. Elena wanted Ana and Teddy out of the way and she would do whatever she could to make it a reality, even committing murder. Well the joke was on Elena. Here Ana stood with her husband, their relationship stronger than ever and their little boy getting stronger and stronger by the day. Elena Lincoln was not going to be a figure in their lives anymore. The Grey's were coming out on top.

* * *

 **A.N  
So I'm going to be wrapping up this story in a couple of chapters so I can concentrate on my diploma work. I hate leaving things unfinished so I want to get this done first lol.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be another little time jump.  
Much Love  
K xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N  
** **So…this is the last chapter :(** **I wanted to end this on a happy note with the possibility of being able to revisit these guys in the future when I have finished my diploma. I will be doing an Epilogue for these guys which will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, you guys are amazing and its thanks to you that I keep on writing. The encouragement and support you show its indescribable. You have no idea what it means to me :)** **  
I hope you enjoy the final chapter :)** **  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

"Someone's a hungry boy this morning." Ana mused down to her son as she fed him, Teddy happily guzzling his bottle. The past five weeks have been amazing. To be able to hold her son was the best feeling in the world and when Grace said they could finally start feeding him, Ana couldn't help but cry. They were such precious moments and Ana was treasuring every moment.

Looking up from his phone, Christian smiled to his wife and son. He had a few emails to sort for work. Although he hadn't officially gone back to the office and wouldn't be yet for a while he still had to sign off on a few deals. He was going to be giving Ros a big bonus. She had been practically running the place for him in his absence and she had done an amazing job.  
Ryan and Reynolds had agreed to be Teddy's CPO once he left hospital and Taylor had already recruited two new security. Robson and Hart. They were buddies of Taylor's who were looking for work after leaving the force. They were similar build to Taylor and Christian was instantly on board with them. Taylor knew what he was talking about and if Taylor trusted them Christian trusted them.  
Sliding his phone into his pocket he got up form his chair and headed over, kissing Ana's head he smiled watching Teddy drink his bottle. He was eleven weeks old now and he was thankfully putting weight on nicely but he was still tiny. He no longer had to wear a nasal oxygen mask but they were keeping an eye on his lung function in case any problems occurred and he was still kept in an incubator through the night. "He sure has daddy's appetite." Christian mused with a smirk down to Ana as he gently stroked Teddy's foot.

Ana smiled. "He sure does." She loved moments like this. It was just her and Christian with their son. Grace was doing her rounds and after persuasion and a promise of sending as many pictures as possible of Teddy Ray went back to Montesano to go back to work.

Luckily Elena Lincoln was out of their lives. With the tape with her confession on she was sent to prison. By the time Elena got out she would either be dead or so old she'd be stuck in a nursing home. Taylor had told them he had an army buddy working in the prison and they promised to make Elena's time in prison very uncomfortable. The trial didn't last long. Ana had to go in one day to say her side of things. Elena was silent throughout. She didn't even try and defend herself which surprised both Ana and Christian but then again when you have a confession on tape, is there any point in trying to get out of it?

As Ana finished feeding Teddy she then passed him to Christian to burp. They always took turns when feeding Teddy. If Ana fed him Christian would burp him and vice versa.

Holding Teddy close to him, Christian gently tapped and rubbed his back as he burped him. He was so scared the first time he had to it because of how small and fragile Teddy was but he knew it would be important, he didn't want to Teddy to end up having trapped wind. Walking around the unit he kept rubbing Teddy's back.

Ana smiled watching her husband and son, happily taking picture on her phone. They were always taking pictures. Some would say too many but she really didn't care. She wanted to capture every moment of their son's life.  
Looking up at the knock to the door Ana smiled as Grace came in. "Good morning Grace."

"Good morning." Grace beamed with a smile to the couple before grinning to Teddy. "How did he feed this morning?"

"Amazing. He guzzled the lot." Ana told her with a chuckle showing her the empty bottle.

"Oh that's brilliant." Grace beamed proudly before looking to the two. "Okay…so I have some news. We are going to perform a lung function test on Teddy today. It's called an infant pulmonary function testing or iPFT for short and if that comes back how we would like it to be which I have every faith that it will…you can take him home by this evening."

Ana's face lit up. "Really?" She smiled and looked to Christian before looking back to Grace.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Really. It is earlier than normal for a premature baby but he is doing amazing and the fact he's feeding well is a very good sign. Now he will have to be sedated for us to perform the test which is why we are saying you might be able to take him home this evening because we will need to check he comes around okay and no complications arise."

"When will he have to go?" Christian asked before he smiled down to Teddy as he let out a burp. "Good boy." He whispered kissing his head.

"We'll have to wait about two hours now that he's had something to eat but after that we'll take him down." She explained with a smile before she pulled out her pager as it went off in her pocket. "I have to go but I'll be back soon." She told them before leaving the room.

Ana grinned as she got up, heading over to Christian and Teddy she kissed Teddy's head before leaning up and kissing Christian. "We can take our boy home." She beamed with a grin. She was so excited! They had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now it was finally happening. There was no doubt in her mind that Teddy would pass his test. He was Grey after all. Sighing happily she pulled out her phone and text everyone. Everyone had been amazing through everything. When Carrick first met and held Teddy Ana could have sworn she saw him shed a tear whereas Mia and Kate as well as Elliot practically balled their eyes out meeting their nephew. Although her mom was the worst. She was crying even before she came into the room!  
Mia, efficient as ever bought some 'Tiny Baby' clothes for Teddy for when he eventually could leave hospital which Ana was more than thankful for. She knew all the clothes she had at home would drown Teddy and even looking at the Tiny Baby clothes Ana still thought they would probably be too big for him.  
Mia had confessed to Ana she was planning to through her a baby shower, although Ana didn't want one Ana felt bad. She knew how hard Mia would have worked to get it all organised so she promised when the time was right she could through Teddy a welcome home party.  
"I can't wait to get him home." She whispered looking lovingly up to her husband. "We can start being a proper family. No more wires, no more hospitals. Just you, me and our baby."

Christian smiled down to Ana and happily kissed her back before he nodded. "Me too baby. Here take him, I'll go and brief Taylor."

Ana smiled as she happily took Teddy from Christian. Pressing a kiss to his head she happily gazed down to him. He was so content. So beautiful. Watching Christian go she moved over to the chair, thankfully they had bought in a comfy one for them. Siting down she held Teddy close and gently stroked his little cheek with her finger. If they were able to take him home it would be the best day ever.  
Looking up as Christian came back in a few minutes she smiled to him before turning her attention back to Teddy as he cooed away at her. "You talking to mommy?" She beamed down to him, grinning as he gave her a little smile.

"Taylor is going to get Robson and Hart to bring everything we need to take him home." Christian told her with a smile as he moved and sat next to her. "To think we'll all be sleeping in our own bed tonight. Teddy sleeping next to us in his basket."

Ana looked to him. "It'll be perfect." She beamed to him before she then looked down to Teddy who had nodded off. Getting up she gently placed him back into the incubator and put a little blanket over him before she smiled and moved back over to Christian. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his and sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Christian smiled down to her and happily held her close to him as he moved some hair out of her face. He was so in love with this woman and it grew more and more every day. Sitting down on the chair he pulled Ana onto his lap and held her close to him, smiling as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. This was normally how they slept and they would normally try and get some sleep when Teddy slept. They never left Teddy for one night and although Christian missed being in his own bed he wouldn't change this for the world. Being here with Teddy was the most important thing. Letting his own eyes fall to a close he kept a hold of Ana, his head resting down on hers as he tried to get some sleep.

XoxoxoX

Anxiously waiting the return of their son, Christian paced the unit. Neither of them had heard Grace come in but she had left them a note to say she had taken Teddy for his test and that she didn't want to disturb them as they were sleeping.

"Christian will you please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Ana grumbled looking to her husband before she carried on going through the outfits Mia had bought Teddy.

"Sorry baby." Christian sighed. "I'm just getting anxious. I thought he would be back by now."

"Hey we let them do whatever they need to do so they can confirm he can come home. No matter how long it takes." She told him. "Now come sit with me. Your sister has bought so many clothes I'll be here all day."

Christian smiled as he moved and sat next to his wife, chuckling at all the bags. "You know she likes to shop."

"You'd think we got like twelve kids with all these clothes…" She mumbled before she put away some of the clothes knowing it wouldn't be weather appropriate. It might have been May but there was still a chill in the air and Ana wanted to make sure her Teddy bear was wrapped up nice and warm.

"Knock, knock." Smiled Grace as she came back in with Teddy who was beginning to fuss. "I think someone is getting hungry. I've just asked a nurse to get a bottle for him."

Christian got up the moment he saw his mother enter. Gently taking his son from her he gently began to comfort him. "How did his test go?" Christian asked looking to his mother.

Grace smiled. "He did really well. A respiratory doctor is just going through everything and he'll come by in a little while."

"Was he okay with the sedation?" Ana asked as she went over to check on her son.

"Yes. No complications. Did get a bit grouchy as we bought him back around but that's quite normal in little ones." She smiled before looking up as the door opened. Taking the bottle as it was handed to her Grace then passed it to Christian who double checked the temperature before he began to feed his son, smiling as he instantly settled and drank away, gripping on tightly to his father's little finger.

"Do you know how long the doctor will be?" Ana asked looking to her mother in law. She was eager to get her little boy home.

"Shouldn't be too long dear, as soon as he double checked everything he'll come up with a decision. From what I saw I see no reason for him not to go home." She smiled reassuringly to them before pulling out her pager as it went off again. "I'll come back when the doctor comes down." She told them before leaving the room.

Christian watched his mother go before he looked back down to his son, smiling down to him. "Won't be long buddy and we'll be going home."

Ana smiled watching them, happily taking Teddy as he was ready to be burped she then looked up as Grace came in with another doctor. "That's quicker than I thought…"

"Mr and Mrs Grey my name is Dr Palmer." He introduced with a smile. "I've just gone over Teddy's test that we performed earlier today and I'm quite happy with what I saw. Now in six months' time I would like you to come back so we can repeat the test again just so we can make sure he doesn't develop an complications as he gets older and then we'll test him again when he turns one…but until then? You are free to go. I just have to sort out Teddy's discharge papers and then you can go."

Ana's face lit up and she listened to the doctor before she then looked down to Teddy in her arms. "You hear that buddy? We can take you home." She beamed with a teary smile before she smiled to Grace and Dr Palmer. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Dr Palmer smiled. "No problem, I'm sure you're itching to get out of here so I'll be as quick as I can with his papers but please at any time you have any concerns don't hesitate to bring him in." He told them before he left the room.

Christian smiled as he looked to his mother before he looked to his wife and son. They were going home. Looking to his mother once more he smiled. "Thank you for everything mom…I don't know what we would have done the last eleven weeks without you."

"Sweetheart I wouldn't have been anywhere else." She told him with a smile. "I'm so happy for you two. I know you've both been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"We have." Ana whispered with a smile before looking to Grace. "Christian's right. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you here."

Grace smiled lovingly at the two. "I'll go see how long the doctor will be, you better decide what outfit he's going home in." She told them as she quietly left. She knew how much it meant for them to be able to take Teddy home after these last few weeks.

Finishing burping Teddy Ana then headed over to the chair and sat down. Laying Teddy down on her lap she quickly changed his diaper before she then looked to Christian. "How about daddy picks an outfit?"

Christian smiled as he went through some of the clothes. Picking up a onesie he smiled and past it to Ana.

Taking the onesie Ana smiled. The slogan 'Cuddly as a Teddy Bear' embroidered on the front. Dressing Teddy as gently as she could she then smiled as she kissed his head. "All set buddy." She whispered with a smile. She couldn't wait to get him home.

Two hours later they were doing just that. After a chat with Grace and the doctor once more the family of three were getting ready to leave. Putting Teddy's little jacket on and putting his hood on, Ana popped him gently into his car seat before wrapping a small blanket around him to keep him warm. He looked so tiny in his car sear. Getting to her feet she smiled to Christian as he double checked they had everything and took the baby bag from him.

Picking up the car seat as Ana took the bag off him, Christian double checked the room once more before looking to Ana. "Ready?"

"More than ready." Ana smiled as she opened the door. As they were greeted by Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds she smiled to them before walking behind Taylor and Sawyer while Ryan and Reynolds walked behind them, interlocking her fingers with Christian's free hand as they headed down to the SUVs. Luckily the hospital had allowed them to park away from the main parking lot so they could keep their privacy. As Sawyer opened the door for them Ana climbed in straight away while Christian got in the other side before securing Teddy's car seat between the middle of them.

Making sure Teddy was secure Christian smiled down to him seeing he was wide awake. "Taylor?"

"Yes Mr Grey?" Taylor asked looking back to him.

"Take us home." He mused keeping his eyes on his son.

"Certainly." Smiled Taylor, making sure Sawyer was strapped in before he started up the car and drove the little family home Ryan and Reynolds following behind them. He knew everyone was glad to be going home. Luckily it was early evening so the roads were pretty much clear, of course Taylor still made sure he was sticking to the speed limit.  
Arriving at the Grey home twenty minutes later, Taylor drove through the gates after inputting the code and drove up to the front of the house getting as close as he could. Getting out of the car he opened Christian's door while Sawyer opened Ana's. "Welcome home Mr Grey. Master Grey." He mused smiling down to Teddy as Christian got out of the car with him.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian smiled before walking around to his wife. Taking her hand he headed towards the house, smiling as Gail opened the door and grinned to them. "Welcome home Mr and Mrs Grey and of course, Master Grey."

Ana smiled as she looked to Gail and stepped forward to hug her. "Thank you Gail. And thank you for keeping us fed." She told her before heading into the house. She wanted to get in the house in the warm.

"Oh nonsense you don't need to thank me. We all know that hospital food is awful." She smiled to her before she closed the door once Christian, Ana and Taylor entered while the others went to the security house.

Ana smiled to Gail before she smiled down to Teddy. "Gail…we'd like you to meet Teddy." She smiled as Christian turned him around to show her.

Gail looked down to him in awe. "Oh he's absolutely beautiful." She beamed smiling to them. "It is so good to have you all home." She grinned to Taylor before she looked to the couple. "So…what would you like for dinner? I'm sure you must be starving."

Ana and Christian looked to each other before looking back to Gail. "Mac and cheese." They both told her before laughing.

Gail grinned to them. "No problem. I've also sterilized Master Grey's bottles ready for when he's due a feed."

Ana smiled. "Gail you don't have to call him Master Grey. Same for you Taylor. It's Teddy." She told them with a smile before looking to her watch. "He won't be due yet." She looked to Christian. "How about we go and give him a bath?"

Christian nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I'll give you a call when dinner is ready." Gail told them with a smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

Christian looked to Taylor and smiled. "Take the next couple of days off Taylor same with Sawyer. We won't be leaving the house anytime soon."

"Are you sure sir?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Me and Ana won't be leaving the house." Christian smiled. "You both deserve it. Enjoy your time off."

"Thank you sir I'll let Sawyer know." Taylor smiled before heading towards the security house to inform Sawyer. He and Gail had their own apartment adjoined to the Grey house so he would always be close enough if the Grey's needed him.

Heading upstairs with Ana they headed into their room. Popping the car seat onto their bed he gently took out Teddy before laying him down on their bed.

As Teddy was taken out, Ana took the car seat and put it in the corner out of the way before she smiled as she watched Christian gently remove Teddy's jacket. He was so gentle with him.

Over the next hour Ana and Christian bathed Teddy, who wasn't impressed at first but soon got used to the water. As they ate their dinner while Teddy's bottle cooled down, Gail took advantage and had cuddles with Teddy, happily chatting away to him. Ana couldn't help but smile. Gail really was like a second mother to her. Once Ana and Christian finished eating they headed upstairs with Teddy, Christian took a shower while Ana fed Teddy then while Christian burped him Ana had a quick shower. They would soon get the hang of this. They were already a brilliant team together. Despite it only being eight o'clock both Ana and Christian were exhausted and they knew they had a few hours before Teddy would want his next feed. Carefully placing Teddy in his Moses basket as he drifted off to sleep, Christian tucked him, bringing the basket closer to their bed so he could keep an eye on him. Climbing into the bed, Christian turned off the bedside lamp and got under the covers, instantly pulling his wife to him as he kissed her head happily snuggling down, wrapping his arms around her. He could hear Teddy's breathing which soothed him knowing he was okay. "Thank you." Christian whispered as he softly stroked Ana's hip with his thumb.

As soon as she got into bed Ana could feel her eyes getting heavy. Oh she missed her bed. As Christian got in beside her she smiled feeling him pull her to him and rested her hands on top of his that was wrapped around her. As he thanked her she frowned. "What are you thanking me for?" She whispered back not wanting to wake Teddy.

"For everything. For being my wife. For blessing us with a beautiful son. For loving me." He whispered kissing her head once more as he let his eyes fall to a close as he fell asleep, happily holding onto his wife. Ana really had given him the life he never thought he would have and right now he couldn't think of anything better. He had everything he needed.

"You don't have to thank me." She whispered back with a smile. Holding onto his arms tightly she let her eyes fall to a close as she started to drift off to sleep. After everything they had been through they had come out as a better couple for it. She knew all relationships had it's challenges but she never thought she'd go through as many, but strangely she wouldn't change any of it. If none of these things happened then she wouldn't be the person she was today. Never in a million years did she think falling into his office would lead to this. Falling for the most beautiful man she ever set eyes on who showed her nothing but unconditional love. They had their troubles but what couple doesn't? Right now she was blissfully happy. She had her friends, she had her family, she had her husband, she had her son.

"I love you." Christian mumbled sleepily to her.

Ana smiled to herself. "I love you too." She whispered back before sleep took over her. From now on…things could only get better.

 **The End**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N  
** **To save you the headache of trying to work out Teddy's birthday he would have been due originally in May(Like in the books) but made his early arrival into the world on the 19** **th** **February.  
The epilogue is set for Christmas so Teddy will be ten months old :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"I dread to think what you're going to do for his birthday." Ana commented looking to her husband as he climbed into bed. Luckily Teddy would slept all through the night these days in his own room and it was bliss for Ana and Christian and they had just finished putting his Christmas presents under the tree before climbing into bed for the night. It was hard putting Teddy in his own room at first and they would constantly check on him fearing the baby monitor's wouldn't be working but they soon settled when they knew Teddy was perfectly fine and fast asleep.

Christian smirked as he crawled over to his wife and pecked her. "Only the best for my boy." He whispered as he kept pecking her.

Ana laughed against his lips. "Christian he's ten months old. All he cares about is food and Peppa Pig."

Christian growled. "Tomorrow Peppa Pig is banned." He grumbled flopping down on the bed resting his head in his wife's lap. "I'm not having the god dam Pig on. It's Christmas Day."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "You're going to deny your son his favourite show?"

"Yes." Christian declared. "Besides he'll be too occupied with all the fuss to want Peppa Pig. You know Mia is going to go overboard with presents. Hell she's probably bought more than me."

"What time will your family be landing?" She asked looking to him as she lazily played with his hair.

"Not until noon. I told my mom I wanted us to have the morning as a family before they all arrived. I just want it to be the three of us"

Ana smiled and nodded. At first she was apprehensive about spending Christmas in Aspen but Christian insisted saying it was their first Christmas and he wanted to make it as special as possible. Mainly meaning he wanted to take Teddy out in the snow for his first snow experience. Ana told Christian he wouldn't remember it but he said he didn't care.  
Naturally everyone was disappointed when Christian told them they wouldn't be home for Christmas but after a few rounds of puppy dog eyes and Mia constantly moaning Christian caved and told them they could join them in Aspen for Christmas.  
"I'm glad Sophie is here too." Ana commented looking to Christian as she still played with his hair. "Be nice for Taylor and Gail to have her this year."

Christian nodded. "I agree. Think I shocked both him and Gail when I insisted the three of them join us for Christmas dinner."

Ana smiled. "You're getting soft."

"Am I?" Christian asked looking to her.

"Yes." She laughed. "As soon as we were settled you sent Sawyer, Prescott, Ryan and Reynolds home to spend Christmas with their families. Before we got married I don't think that would ever be a possibility."

"So it's your fault I've gone soft?" He asked with a smirk to her.

"Probably." She smiled and leant down and kissed him. "It's not a bad thing." She promised before she sighed happily. "Can't wait for tomorrow. To have all our families here celebrating with us. Shame my mom and Bob couldn't join us but I think if my mom tried to get out of another Christmas with the in-laws all hell would break loose." She smiled. "But she promised to be here for New Year. With or without Bob."

"You'd think they'd be more understanding seeing as it's her grandson's first Christmas."

"I know but I told her he's not going to remember. Yes it's his first but he's not going to know any different. I'd rather her not have grief from Bob's family."

"Now who's soft." He commented with a smirk to her.

Ana poked her tongue out to him. "I'm allowed." She beamed before she happily leant down and stole a kiss off him. "Now you better get to sleep Mr Grey or Santa won't be coming to you."

Christian smirked. "But I've been an extra good boy this year."

"Still. Santa likes you to sleep. He can't deliver the presents if you're still awake."

"Does he like me making love to my beautiful wife?" He asked as he moved to sit next to her properly walking his fingers slowly down her arm. "Because I don't think I could go to sleep without doing that first."

Ana smirked to him as she climbed onto his lap, cupping his face she captured his lips in a heated kiss, slowly grinding down on him biting his lip playfully as she felt him harden beneath her. Breaking the kiss she looked down to him giving him another playful grind. "You like baby?" She whispered smirking to him.

"You know I do." He whispered back before he flipped her onto her back and hovered above her and grinded into her, smirking as she moaned. "You like that baby?" He teased back to her before he then quickly rid them both of their clothes before sliding into his wife. He needed her.

Trying to supress a giggle as Christian quickly got them naked she soon moaned out feeling Christian grind into her, smirking as she heard him. Before she could even get a comeback out another moan slipped her lips feeling him slide into her. "Shit…"

Christian smirked down to her before he moved his hands down to hers and interlocked their fingers before bringing them above her head before he began to move, starting off slow before slowly upping his pace.

"Oh god Christian…" Squeezing his hands Ana wrapped her legs tightly around her husband's waist, her feet digging into his ass to push him deeper. "Faster, please." She begged pushing her head into the pillow, her chest pushing into his. She needed more friction.

Happily obliging to his wife's request, Christian pounded into his wife, letting her hands go he grabbed her left breast before moving his mouth around her nipple, sucking and biting away, smirking at the reaction he got from Ana. Her body writhed underneath him as the moans tumbled from her lips.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she moved her hips rapidly against Christian's. She could feel the ripples of her orgasm building as she started to tighten around Christian. She needed him to come with her.

"Shit Ana…" Christian groaned as he felt Ana tightening around him. Knowing she was close he upped his movements, thrusting hard, fast and deep into her, his hand moving down between them as rubbed her clit.

"Christian!" Ana screamed as he rubbed her clit and her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

Ana's orgasm triggering his own, Christian poured himself into his wife, moaning into her neck as he kept thrusting into her, slowly coming to a stop. Pressing his forehead to hers he smiled down to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered up to him, pulling him down for a kiss she smiled and sighed happily.

Pulling out of her, Christian flopped down on the bed beside her and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her head he smiled to himself as he pulled the covers over them as he let his eyes fall to a close, holding Ana close to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Happily snuggling into her husband, Ana pressed a kiss to his chest before she happily drifted off to sleep. She and Christian were one of the luckily couples. She always heard her that once you have a baby that your sex lives decrease, fortunately that was not the case for her and Christian. Their sex life was as much alive as it was before Teddy's birth. Of course Ana was nervous the first time they had sex after bringing Teddy home. Fourteen weeks in total they went without sex and although the wait never bothered them because they were too busy at the hospital with Teddy the first time they had gotten intimate was the most intense night for both of them.  
Sleeping through the night, Ana woke up the next morning as she heard Teddy on the baby monitor. Shifting slightly she rolled away from Christian who was still sleeping soundly. Slipping on one of Christian's shirts and a pair of his boxers she headed into Teddy's room, smiling as she saw him sat up in his cot she smiled and scooped him up. "Good morning my Teddy bear." She cooed as she kissed his head. Heading downstairs she went into the kitchen to make up a bottle but smiled seeing Gail. "Good morning Gail. Merry Christmas."

"Good morning Ana. Merry Christmas to you too. And of course little Teddy." She beamed with a grin as she passed Ana a ready made bottle. "I figured he'd be awake soon. It should be pretty much ready for him."

"You're a life saver Gail." Ana smiled taking the bottle from her.

"Breakfast?"

"Gail it's your day off. We'll be cooking together later but for now enjoy your morning with Taylor and Sophie. Me and Teddy bear are going to spend the morning in bed lazing with daddy. Aren't we Teddy?" She grinned down to him but he was more interested in the bottle in her hand.

"Well I know the Grey's and your father are going to be landing about noon so I'll pop the turkey and other meats in then."

Ana smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later on." She promised before she headed back upstairs to her husband. Seeing him still asleep she smiled and rolled her eyes and looked down to Teddy. "Lazy daddy."

"Dada." Teddy beamed as he spotted his father getting excited in Ana's arms.

Ana smiled and headed over to the bed and climbed back on. Popping Teddy in the middle of them she chuckled as Teddy instantly grabbed onto Christian and wrapped his little arms around him and snuggled into him best he could.

Feeling someone grab him, Christian's eyes opened before he smiled seeing Teddy cuddling him. Kissing his head he looked to him. "That's a lovely wake up little man." He whispered before he scooped him up and bought him up in the air above him, smiling as Teddy squealed in delight. Bringing him back down he kissed his head and sat up properly before grinning to Ana. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." Ana smiled as she leant in and kissed her husband before laughing as Teddy tried to get in on their kiss. Breaking from Christian she smiled and kissed Teddy's nose. "Monkey." Bringing him onto her lap she passed him his bottle, smiling as he happily began to feed himself. Although he was on some solid foods now, he did love his bottle first thing in the morning and just before bed.

Grabbing his pyjama pants from the floor Christian slipped them on before he then smiled and looked to his wife and son. The perfect picture. "Can we do our presents now?" He asked with a grin.

Ana laughed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to wait."

"Me first." Christian chimed as he climbed out of bed and disappeared out of the bedroom before coming back moments later with a gift bag. Moving back onto the bed he smiled as he handed her the bag.

Moving Teddy to rest against the pillows as he drunk his bottle, Ana took the bag and bought it onto her lap before peeking inside. He always spoilt her. Pulling out a Tiffany box she looked to him. "You spoil me Mr Grey." She commented before she carefully opened the box, her mouth dropping open. Inside sat a beautiful double heart necklace with her and Christian's name engraved on one with the day they met engraved and on the other Teddy's name with his birthday on it. "Christian it's beautiful."

Christian smirked to her. If only he knew how much he spoilt her. He loved spoiling her! As she opened the box he bit his lip slightly. He hoped she'd like it and he couldn't help but smile seeing she did. "I'm glad you like it."

Ana looked to him. "I love it. Thank you." She leant over and gave him a kiss before she opened up the rest of her presents. In true Christian fashion she had some sexy lingerie. She bet it wouldn't take him long to rip them off her, a brand new iPhone and a new charm for her bracelet. A family of three with 'A, C and T' engraved on the representative parts. Ana, Christian and Teddy.

"And that last one is off Teddy." He told her with a smile.

Pulling out the final box Ana smiled and opened it. A pair of Tiffany earrings to match her necklace. "Thank you Teddy." She beamed kissing his head before she leant forward and thanked Christian  
with another kiss she then moved her hand under the bed and pulled out Christian's gift bag and smirked to him.

Taking the bag, Christian grinned as he looked inside. Pulling out the brand new iPhone he looked to her. "Great minds think alike baby." He beamed with a grin before he pulled out another gift. Opening it he raised an eyebrow seeing it was a watch, one he had his eye on for quite a while but hadn't got around to buying it.

"Turn it over." Ana told him with a smile.

Turning it over he smiled seeing it was engraved. "I found everything I wanted when I found you. Ana x'" He smiled to her. "Thank you baby."

"And that final one is off Teddy." She told him with a smirk.

Pulling out the box from the bag he carefully opened it he couldn't help but look at it in complete are. Looking very much like an identity bracelet it read across the solid white gold plate. 'To the best daddy in the world, I love you. Your Teddy bear x' Looking to Teddy he smiled and kissed his head. "Thank you Teddy. I'll never take it off." He promised as he took it out of the box and smiled to his wife. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course." Ana smiled taking the bracelet from him and moved it around his wrist before securing it. "Perfect." She smiled to him before looking to Teddy who had his foot on Christian's lap while his free hand rested on her knee. He liked to be in touching distance of each of his parents. Biting down on her lip she looked to Christian. "I have another present for you…"

"You do or Teddy does?" He asked with a chuckle as he softly rubbed his son's foot.

Ana smiled. "I do." She looked to him nervously before she then leant over to her bedside draw and pulled out an envelope. Holding onto his for a minute before she passed it to Christian.

Christian could sense Ana's nervousness. Taking the envelope off her he raised an eyebrow before he opened it up. Pulling out the card he opened it before his eyes widened before he looked to Ana before looking down once more a smile creeping onto his lips as he looked to Ana once more. "Seriously?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "Seriously."

Gently pulling his wife to him he peppered kisses all over her face as he looked to her. "You seemed so nervous…"

"I was…"

"Baby you had no reason to be…this is the best present ever."

Ana smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Christian confirmed with a smile as he bought Teddy onto his lap and held his wife close to him. Holding onto his present tightly he couldn't help but smile. His life was so perfect right now, nothing could ruin this for them. Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he smiled to himself as he held his little family close to him. He couldn't have thought of a better way to start Christmas Day. Holding onto the card he took another glance of it and smiled once more looking at the sonogram.  
Baby Grey number two. Due July 15th.  
The best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **A.N** **  
Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story from the get go you have been amazing.  
I'll be taking a break until I have finished my diploma work so that can be my focus right now.  
Don't miss me too much! ;) Haha! See you guys soon! :D  
Much Love  
K xx**


End file.
